Sous l'enseigne d'un film pornographique
by BakApple
Summary: Tous pensent que lorsque leurs héros les sauvent d'une énième attaque, tout rentre dans l'ordre. Cependant, certaines erreurs ne peuvent être corrigées. On ne peut changer le passé, seuls les regrets et remords nous hantent. La vengeance, tel un fruit mûr à point, saura ravir celui qui l'a vue pousser. [...]
1. Préface

**Préface**

Amis amateurs et amies amatrices de fanfictions, j'ai une confidence à vous faire. Je trouve la majeure partie de mon inspiration, comme beaucoup d'autres auteurs dans mon quotidien, mon entourage proche, mes lectures, et surtout dans la musique que j'écoute.

Je ne vais pas raconter ma vie, mais en bref, j'écoute beaucoup de musique japonaise – pop, rap, rock indie, instrumentale, sortie tout droit de jeux vidéos, séries ou films – et quelques artistes occidentaux, parfois du même genre musical. Pourquoi donc est-ce que je vous raconte ça ? Pour m'expliquer un peu.

Pourquoi écrire une fanfiction sur _Miraculous_, une série destinée aux enfants, en lui donnant un titre portant sur un sujet qui n'est pas destiné aux enfants ? Si seulement il n'y avait que ça...

Le titre est tiré d'une chanson de mon groupe japonais préféré – enfin, binôme dont le membre principal est l'homme à tout faire, Akita Hiromu – et dont le nom est _**amazarashi**_, mais je m'égare. Les quelques une personne et demi qui me lisent le savent de toute manière à quel point ce groupe fait partie de mon quotidien – bref.

La chanson en question s'intitule _Poruno eiga no kanban no shita de_ (ポルノ映画の看板の下で ; Sous l'enseigne de film(s) pornographique(s)) et, vous l'avez deviné, est mot pour mot le titre de cette fanfiction, sauf dans la traduction. Cette chanson traite, comme beaucoup d'autres d'amazarashi, du désespoir, de la tristesse, de la dépression, du temps qui passe, de l'impuissance. Tous ces thèmes se retrouvent dans l'histoire que vous vous apprêtez à lire, et se rejoignent pour en former le personnage que je qualifierai de principal.

Bien sûr, vous retrouverez nos traditionnels héros, Marinette, Adrien, et tout leur entourage que l'on connaît de la série. Mais j'ai souhaité ici voir les choses sous un angle plus cru, moins idéaliste. Après tout, c'est une série pour enfants. On ne peut y montrer du sang, des morts, de la réelle violence physique, psychologique ou verbale – quoi que, le harcèlement constant de Chloé sur le reste de la ville a de quoi faire l'objet de plusieurs plaintes à mes yeux – alors mon histoire détonne beaucoup.

De par cette préface, je cherchais à prévenir le possible jeune public qui me lirait – on ne sait jamais trop, je pourrais me retrouver avec des lecteurs de dix ans, fans de la série, mais j'espère pour ce public ne pas avoir à cliquer sur les chapitres à lire – du contenu qui va suivre. Je classerai les chapitres selon la charte du site en fonction de ce qu'ils contiendront, mais tout de même, je préfère prévenir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et ne vous attendez pas à une histoire des plus gaies dans chacun de ses chapitres.

_BakApple_

PS : Je publie aussi cette fic sur le site français sur lequel je suis plus active je vous invite à y faire un tour à l'occasion !


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**La jeune fille attend toujours quelqu'un,**

**sous l'enseigne d'un film pornographique.**

**Même si elle porte en écharpe son quotidien innocent,**

**son futur gelé, engourdi, ne se réchauffera pas ;**

**Et peu importe ce qu'elle nomme ˝rêves˝**

**ce ne sont que de vaines idoles.**

– _**Sous l'enseigne d'un film pornographiqu**_**e – amazarashi**

« _rdv cet aprem? j ai ma journee_

– _Carrément ! 15h30, à côté de la fontaine ?_

– _ca marche biz _»

_Elle rangea son téléphone portable dans sa poche, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres._

Une pièce circulaire et sombre, dallée d'un carrelage si minutieusement posé que l'espace situé entre chaque pierre ne se voyait pas à moins de se pencher au-dessus. Des bruits de pas, ceux d'un homme dont l'âge se trouvait certainement dans la quarantaine, résonnaient jusqu'à se taire, faisant à nouveau régner le silence. L'immense lucarne située sur le mur en face duquel il se trouvait s'ouvrit peu à peu, laissant entrer la lumière, et éclairant l'individu. Vêtu d'un costume à la veste violacée et au pantalon habillé foncé, une grande broche argentée de la forme d'un papillon luisait sous les rayons entrant. Il agita quelque peu la canne d'un sombre indigo qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, et laissa s'afficher un sourire sur son visage dissimulé sous un grand masque grisâtre laissant seulement paraître ses yeux bleus empreints d'une certaine appréhension.

_J'espère que cette fois-ci sera la bonne_, songea-t-il avant de se reprendre. Quel idiot faisait-il. _Je me dis ça à chaque fois._

Une nuée de papillons blafards s'envola lorsqu'il tapa de sa canne contre le sol. Il en saisit un, et récita sa formule habituelle, en le prenant entre ses mains gantées de noir.

« Va, mon petit _akuma_, lança-t-il en le relâchant, le laissant s'envoler à travers la lucarne, et noircis son cœur ! »

Il ignorait qu'il venait de planter la graine d'une mauvaise herbe.

Du haut d'un toit terrassé de Paris, un adolescent se tenait là, assis, les jambes pendant dans le vide, la tête basse. Sa tenue était pour le moins peu ordinaire ; sa tignasse blonde en bataille était affublée d'une paire d'oreilles de chat en synthétique noir, et un masque de la même couleur recouvrait son nez ainsi que ses yeux, ne laissant entrevoir que deux iris verts. Du haut du cou jusqu'au bout de ses pieds, son corps tout entier était recouvert d'une combinaison en synthétique imitant quelque peu le cuir, accompagnée d'une paire de gants et de chaussures de la même matière et de la même couleur. Autour de sa taille avait été serrée une ceinture dont la mouvance était non sans rappeler celle d'une queue de félin, et comme pour accentuer cette comparaison, un grelot doré pendait légèrement à la base du cou, sur sa clavicule.

Il était un héros – un super-héros, même. Il possédait un super-pouvoir lui prodiguant de fantastiques capacités surhumaines. Il se faisait appeler _Chat Noir_ lorsqu'il n'était pas en civil.

Mais ce jour-là, en ce début d'après-midi, il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer au super-héros et sauver la capitale française si la situation le demandait. Au contraire. Il était plutôt d'humeur à fermer les volets de sa fenêtre, s'emmitoufler sous la couette, et s'enfoncer le visage dans l'oreiller, afin de se laisser dépérir.

La raison était toute simple. C'était une peine de cœur.

Il avait une partenaire, _Ladybug_. _Sa Lady_. Une autre héroïne, dotée du même type de pouvoirs que lui. Il la trouvait si ravissante, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. Elle portait une combinaison moulante rouge à pois noirs, et un masque au même motif. Elle ressemblait à une coccinelle humaine, mais sans ailes – auquel cas elle aurait été un véritable ange. Il adorait la silhouette de l'adolescente, il adorait ses cheveux bruns noués en deux couettes basses, il adorait son regard bleu... Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait lui déplaire chez elle. Et quand bien même lui déclarait-il sa flamme, elle le repoussait sans cesse.

Il s'y était fait, convaincu qu'un jour il saurait trouver les mots et la faire chavirer. Mais si elle ne pouvait lui offrir son cœur, pouvait-elle seulement lui dire qui elle était ? Ils s'étaient juré de garder leur identité secrète l'un de l'autre, convaincus que c'était pour leur bien. Mais était-ce le bon choix ? Il en doutait.

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous en ce lieu-même, environ une heure plus tôt. Il lui avait dit de l'attendre à l'endroit où il se tenait, sur le bord de la terrasse. De là, ils voyaient toute la ville, et personne ne les voyait en retour. Ils pouvaient être seuls, profiter un peu du calme avant la prochaine bataille pour sauver la ville.

Il s'était caché en attendant qu'elle arrivât. Il avait voulu lui faire la surprise. Il s'était dit qu'elle serait heureuse qu'il lui fît suffisamment confiance pour lui révéler son identité. Alors il s'était montré sous sa véritable apparence, celle d'un collégien de quatorze ans, cheveux blonds et yeux verts, tenue de civil comme une autre, et sa bague magique – son _Miraculous_ – entourant son annulaire droit. Il n'allait pas lui dire son vrai nom, juste lui montrer son vrai visage, celui du jeune homme qu'il était derrière le super-héros.

« _Ma _Lady,_ ne te retourne pas s'il te plaît. J'ai une surprise pour toi. D'accord ?_

– _Chaton_ – il adorait quand elle le surnommait ainsi – _qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ? _» avait-elle répondu en riant gaiement.

Il avait tout prévu. Il était confiant. Il s'approcha d'elle, et s'agenouilla dans son dos. Un genou au sol, il avança doucement le haut de son corps, et passa ses bras autour des épaules de l'adolescente. Elle resta un instant figée, surprise par ce rapprochement soudain, et sentit quelque peu la panique l'envahir lorsqu'elle sentit la tête de son compagnon d'armes se poser sur sa nuque. Mais elle manqua de hurler lorsqu'elle vit les bras nus la serrant. Elle avait vite compris qu'il se tenait près d'elle en étant _dé-transformé_.Et ça, c'était hors de question pour elle.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend !? Tu oublies ta promesse, vociféra Ladybug en se débattant pour qu'il la lâchât et reculât. Transforme-toi maintenant, sinon je pars !

– Je voulais te prouver combien je te fais confiance, argua-t-il. Tourne-toi, et regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

– C'est hors de question ! »

Il devinait facilement qu'elle était rouge de colère. Il s'en voulait. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça...

« Transforme-toi _maintenant_, sinon je pars, et je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole en-dehors de nos combats.

– Écoute-moi avant, s'il te plaît...

– Non. Tu as eu ta dernière chance. Laisse-moi tranquille à présent. »

Sur ces mots, elle empoigna le yo-yo dont elle se servait comme d'une arme, et l'envoya s'accrocher sur un toit voisin. Naviguant de gouttière en gouttière et de cheminée en cheminée, elle disparut rapidement du regard du jeune homme, qui fixait le vide avec tristesse.

Il était resté là, amorphe, quelques minutes, avant de décider de se transformer. Il avait besoin d'être seul, et tant qu'il ne revêtait pas sa tenue de héros, il ne pouvait jamais l'être complètement. Et depuis qu'elle l'eût laissé seul derrière elle, il ruminait, encore et encore.

Il ne remarqua pas le petit papillon violacé s'approchant de lui, et se posant doucement sur le grelot pendant sur sa gorge. Il fusionna avec celui-ci, et une voix grave d'homme retentit alors dans la tête de Chat Noir.

« LionBlanc_, je suis le _Papillon, lui dit-il. _Tu vas montrer à cette insolente qu'elle a eu tort de te rejeter. À présent tu es d'autant plus majestueux que tu n'es puissant. Venge-toi d'elle en lui volant son Miraculous et en me l'apportant. Tu pourras aussi me remettre le tien, puisque tu n'en as plus besoin à présent. Tu peux détruire tout ce que tu le souhaites, sans limite. Veux-tu bien m'aider ?_

– Pourquoi refuser ? » répondit-il simplement avant de regarder son corps se changer un peu plus.

Une épaisse crinière immaculée entoura son cou, le recouvrant jusqu'en haut des épaules. Sa tenue resta inchangée, à l'exception de sa couleur, qui vira au blanc pur digne des plus grands rois. Il poussa un intense rugissement, et commença alors à se promener en ville afin de recroiser celle qui venait de l'éloigner sans le moindre remords.

« _Je fais un saut à la librairie avant. Appelle-moi quand tu arrives. _»

_Elle observa l'écran de son téléphone. L'heure du rendez-vous était passée de plusieurs minutes à présent, et il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu, et avait encore moins appelé. C'était peu habituel de sa part. Elle décida après quelques instants que ça ne servait à rien d'attendre un appel qui ne venait pas, et prit la route pour rejoindre la fontaine située sur la place voisine._

_Elle fut cependant interrompue par le message d'une amie l'avertissant qu'un _super-vilain, _comme les appelaient les médias, faisait des ravages en ville, et quels ravages. Il semblait pouvoir détruire à volonté, à l'image du _Chat Noir_ et de son pouvoir de destruction qui lui était propre. Elle ignora cependant la mise en garde ; si le « monstre » était dans le coin, il pouvait s'en prendre à _lui_._

_Elle pressa le pas. Cela ne lui disait rien._

_Au loin elle entendait des éclats de voix. La super-héroïne habituelle se démenait contre la chose, qui abusait sans limite de son pouvoir. Elle parvint sur une place déserte, seule une silhouette s'y tenait, assise sur la fontaine. Elle le reconnaissait entre mille, et de près comme de loin. Mais il lui paraissait étrange._

_Lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour lui toucher l'épaule, celle-ci se décomposa en tas de cendres. Le reste du corps ne bougea pas. Elle tomba en arrière, sur le séant, horrifiée. Il avait été touché par ce monstre, changé en statue inerte de carbone._

_Si au loin elle entendit la coccinelle au pouvoir de création crier ses phrases habituelles ponctuant tout combat, et si elle vit les coccinelles magiques réparant les dégâts causés par le monstre qui avait ravagé les rues, elle ne les vit pas pour autant lui faire reprendre son apparence habituelle._

_« Papa ! hurla-t-elle en mettant sa main sur l'épaule intacte de l'homme. Papa ! Reviens je t'en prie ! Reviens à la vie ! »_

_Elle perdit son équilibre, et se pencha dangereusement en avant. Elle put se rattraper à temps, mais à quel prix... Les reste du corps détruit par le pouvoir de destruction du Chat Noir possédé se mêlèrent doucement à l'eau claire de la fontaine, formant des ondulations argentées, avant de disparaître progressivement__._

Sous l'enseigne d'un film

pornographique

ポルノ映画の看板の下で

Tous pensent que lorsque leurs héros les sauvent d'une énième attaque, tout rentre dans l'ordre. Cependant, certaines erreurs ne peuvent être corrigées. On ne peut changer le passé, seuls les regrets et remords nous hantent. La vengeance, tel un fruit mûr à point, saura ravir celui qui l'a vue pousser. Mais si le pouvoir et le mensonge peuvent en corrompre plus d'un, qu'en est-il de l'impuissance et de l'honnêteté ?


	3. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

**Si vivre est d'un ennui, mourir l'est aussi**

**Composer des chansons est d'un ennui,**

**N'importe qui en ce monde est d'un ennui.**

– _**Sous l'enseigne d'un film pornographiqu**_**e – amazarashi**

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna. Dix-sept heures. Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires bruyamment, discutaient ensemble, reprenaient le cours de leur vie quotidienne.

L'enseignante, leur professeur d'anglais, Mme Bustier, était une jeune femme énergique, et consciencieuse. Elle replaça une mèche rousse derrière son oreille décorée par une boucle d'oreille ronde couleur ivoire, avant de dire quelques derniers mots à ses élèves.

« Avant de partir, veuillez écouter ce que Valentine a à vous dire. »

Quelques soupirs se firent entendre, mais tous restèrent silencieux, guettant la fin du discours afin de rentrer au plus vite chez soi.

Une jeune femme, de la vingtaine, s'approcha et monta sur l'estrade. Elle avait apporté avec elle une pile de documents qu'elle comptait distribuer aux élèves. Elle n'était qu'une assistante de langue anglaise dans ce collège, mais ayant le contact facile avec les jeunes gens avec lesquels elle travaillait, les professeurs lui faisaient très souvent confiance pour prendre en charge quelques portions des cours, parfois pour son plus grand malheur.

Elle réajusta quelque peu sa veste couleur chocolat, et posa son regard bleu-vert pétillant sur l'assemblée qui se tenait devant elle.

« Nous avons convenu, Mme Bustier et moi-même, de vous faire faire un exercice de présentation orale en binômes. Nous avons une liste de thèmes, et parmi ceux-ci vous pourrez choisir le sujet de votre exposé. Les consignes sont détaillées dans les polycopiés que j'ai là. »

Elle prit la première feuille qui lui venait sous la main, et commença à énoncer les différents choix qui se proposaient aux élèves. Une mèche ondulée tomba sur ses yeux, elle la balaya d'un revers de main pour la ramener avec ses semblables dans sa queue de cheval basse reposant sur son épaule droite.

« Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à en parler à votre professeur, ou bien à moi. Je serai la responsable de la validation du sujet ; si je considère que vous ne pourrez trouver suffisamment de sources, je vous aiderai à réfléchir à un autre. »

La classe se leva, et commença sa lente marche vers la porte d'entrée de la salle. Chaque élève se saisit de ce qui lui était donné, certains le gardant à la main, d'autres le rangeant immédiatement dans leur sac, plus ou moins correctement. Elle garda son regard posé sur deux adolescents marchant non loin l'un de l'autre – les deux seuls dont elle avait retenu le nom, le prénom, la classe et l'adresse.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, et Adrien Agreste.

« Sérieux, c'est quoi cette idée de présentation orale ? grommela un des collégiens, un jeune garçon au teint mat, en revissant sa casquette rouge sur ses cheveux bruns. L'annoncer à la fin du cours en plus, c'est abusé, on peut poser aucune question avant la semaine prochaine. Elle est reloue l'assistante.

– On y peut rien si le cours a été très rempli, soupira une jeune fille aux lunettes à la monture noire. En tout cas, on peut dire qu'on a une carte quasi blanche sur le sujet. »

Cette jeune fille se nommait Alya Césaire, et était la petite-amie du collégien qui avait exprimé son mécontentement juste avant, dont le nom était Nino Lahiffe. Elle posa ses mains sur ses larges hanches, et afficha un large sourire, faisant tressaillir le grain de beauté qui logeait près de sa bouche. Sa chevelure brune aux reflets roux s'agita sous une légère brise, et son regard pétillait d'excitation, puisqu'une nouvelle idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de présenter toi, Marinette ? »

Sa question était adressée à sa meilleure amie, et camarade de classe. Celle-ci, quelque peu perdue dans ses pensées, la regarda avec de grands yeux bleus ébahis, et bégaya quelques mots, avant qu'Alya ne répétât sa question.

« Je pensais à choisir la Chine, la province de naissance de mes grands-parents, souffla-t-elle. Mais j'étais pas trop sûre...

– Toi aussi ? Je pense avoir entendu Adrien évoquer la Chine aussi ! »

La brunette afficha un large sourire, en voyant le visage de son amie s'illuminer d'espoir ; elle avait un béguin sans pareille pour son camarade de classe, un blondinet aux yeux verts, fils d'une riche famille. Son père était le célèbre Gabriel Agreste, un créateur de mode réputé dans le monde entier, et Adrien en était l'égérie. Ils étaient dans la même classe, c'était un miracle qu'il pût se rendre au collège ; étant donné la prestance de sa famille, il paraissait improbable qu'il allât dans un établissement public. Pourtant, il était là. Et si leurs vies étaient bien différentes, ils avaient, lui et Marinette, quelques points communs ; si Marinette avait des origines chinoises, lui prenait des cours, et parlait le mandarin de manière très fluide. Et bien qu'ils l'ignorassent mutuellement, tous deux avait un secret inavouable à qui que ce fût.

« Tiens, quand on parle du loup, sourit Nino, on en voit la queue. »

Se retournant, elle vit l'objet de son désir d'adolescente arriver en haut des marches du perron du collège, toujours aussi beau à ses yeux qu'un coucher de soleil sur la plage un soir d'été. Elle vit aussi Alya se précipiter vers lui, avant même qu'elle ne pût réagir.

« Eh, Adrien, lança-t-elle en toute désinvolture, tu sais ce que tu vas prendre comme sujet pour ton exposé ?

– Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi.

– Tu penses pas que la Chine ce serait intéressant ? Tu pourrais dire quelques trucs en chinois, en plus !

– Si tu le dis, répondit le blondinet, gêné et pris au dépourvu.

– En plus Marinette a des idées de sujet ! Elle aussi va bosser sur la Chine ! Vous pourriez faire un binôme !

– D—D'accord, » souffla-t-il.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Alya, loin de là, mais Adrien avait parfois du mal à la suivre. Elle était toujours pleine de vie, et d'un enthousiasme inégalable. À peine leur discussion terminée, elle s'était enfuie pour rejoindre son groupe – c'est-à-dire Nino et Marinette. Il vit d'ailleurs celle-ci s'offusquer de quelque chose, avant de reprendre un air normal lorsqu'il les rejoignit.

« Alya m'a parlé de ton idée, fit Adrien avec un large sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de Marinette, qui voyait en lui bien plus qu'un simple camarade de classe. Je pense qu'on peut faire un bon exposé, je pourrais même demander de l'aide à mon professeur de chinois si on a besoin !

– C'est super ! Ça te dit de commencer à réfléchir ce week-end ? On lui présentera lundi notre idée, et si elle accepte on pourra rapidement s'y mettre !

– Maintenant que j'y pense, interrompit Alya en affichant un air songeur, il n'y a pas exam lundi ? Compréhension écrite ou je sais plus quoi... »

Tous affichèrent une mine agacée au souvenir de l'épreuve qui les attendait.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils se dirent au revoir, chacun prenant la direction de son chez-lui, Marinette ne put retenir un petit sourire.

Elle allait pouvoir travailler sur un projet avec Adrien... Le week-end s'annonçait si bien.

Le lendemain, une _akumatisation_ changea les plans de la jeune fille. Elle entendit les infos à la radio évoquer un énième monstre attaquant la ville et semant le chaos.

Sitôt eût-elle connaissance de l'information qu'elle interpella sa camarade, Tikki.

Tikki était un _kwami_, une créature divine enchâssée dans le bijou que portait Marinette, nommé _Miraculous_. Celui que possédait la jeune fille prenait la forme de boucles d'oreilles rouges, et servaient de réceptacle lorsqu'elle se transformait en héroïne. Tikki avait une apparence pour le moins particulière ; à peine plus grande qu'une main, sa tête ronde équivalait à la moitié de la totalité de son corps rouge, et trois taches rondes et noires l'ornaient sur le front et les côtés. Deux antennes partaient de l'arrière de sa tête et s'élançaient sur les côtés ; elle ressemblait de loin à une coccinelle – c'était après tout l'animal représenté par le Miraculous auquel elle était rattachée. Elle fixa Marinette de ses grands yeux bleus, et la pressa de se transformer afin de mettre fin à la menace dont il était question.

Une simple formule banale permit à la jeune collégienne de se changer en l'héroïne protégeant Paris : Ladybug. Son pouvoir de création, accordé par le bijou magique, l'avait aidée à de nombreuses reprises, et cette fois-ci n'en fit aucunement exception. Elle avait retrouvé Chat Noir en cours de route, et ensemble ils avaient vaincu leur ennemi. À la fin de leur combat, alors que leurs bijoux – les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug et la bague de Chat Noir – brillaient et signalaient d'un avertissement sonore que leur temps de transformation était presque écoulé, il lui prit la main et lui demanda un rendez-vous à la fin de la journée, une heure plus tard.

Ce fut une erreur, puisque le rejet – qui devait être violent, au vu de la noirceur de son cœur lorsqu'elle l'eût retrouvé alors qu'il était possédé par le Papillon – de la jeune fille mena, sans qu'elle ne le sût, une jeune femme à essuyer la perte d'un être cher.

Cette jeune femme n'était autre que Valentine Leclerc, une étudiante en licence LEA – Langues Étrangères Appliquées – qui devait retrouver ce jour-là son père pour un rendez-vous privilégié. L'horreur de la découverte du corps sans vie de ce dernier la plongea dans un tel désarroi que son cœur se referma sur lui-même.

Mais cela, Ladybug et Chat Noir – ou plutôt, Marinette et Adrien – l'ignoraient.

Et le week-end passa en un clin d'œil. Bientôt, lundi arriva. Leur examen eut lieu. Marinette, hantée par ce qui s'était passé avec Chat Noir n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur ses révisions. Son _kwami_ avait beau avoir tenté de la réconforter, elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil du week-end, la scène tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Elle était si préoccupée par ses problèmes qu'elle ne remarqua pas que, situé à la place juste devant la sienne, Adrien avait lui aussi de grosses cernes sous les yeux.

Lui non plus n'avait pas dormi. Il avait passé le reste du week-end à ruminer. S'il avait tenté de révéler son identité à Ladybug, c'était par pur amour pour elle. Il ignorait qui elle était, mais il lui faisait confiance aveuglément. Son _kwami_, nommé Plagg – une sorte de chat noir à l'apparence similaire à celle de Tikki, ainsi qu'aux longues antennes partant du sommet du crâne, – l'avait sévèrement réprimandé pour ses actes, mais cela lui importait peu. Tout ce qui le préoccupait était les paroles prononcées par sa belle inconnue. Allait-elle l'ignorer désormais ? Lui en voulait-elle ?

Il rendit sa copie en même temps que la majorité des élèves. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, il remarqua que Marinette était affalée sur sa table, un air déprimé durcissant ses traits et son visage juvénile. Elle aussi avait dû passer un sale week-end, songea-t-il, avant de quitter la pièce.

Mme Bustier, ramassant les dernière copies alors que le temps était écoulé, les tendit à son assistante. Valentine voulut refuser, elle n'était pas d'humeur à corriger des devoirs, mais elle accepta tout de même.

Elle s'était juré de faire _comme si_ tout allait bien.

Personne n'avait remarqué ses yeux gonflés et encore un peu rougi.

Personne n'avait remarqué les cicatrices sur son poignet gauche.

Personne n'avait remarqué combien elle était au plus mal.

Lorsqu'elle rentra à son appartement, elle envoya le tas de copies valser sur son bureau, et s'effondra sur son divan. Combien de temps allait-elle devoir tenir ? Cela ne faisait que deux jours, et elle n'avait plus aucune force.

Elle contacta le secrétariat du collège, indiqua qu'elle était malade et qu'elle ne pourrait participer aux cours de cette semaine-là. Elle prévint son amie et camarade de classe qu'elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à l'université. Elle envoya cependant un message à sa professeure référente au sein de l'établissement scolaire qui l'employait pour la prévenir qu'elle corrigerait les devoirs qui lui avaient été confiés, peu importait le temps que cela prendrait. Ce n'était pas urgent, lui répondit-on, les notes ne compteraient peut-être même pas dans la moyenne. Alors elle pouvait prendre le temps qu'il lui fallait.

Ce soir-là, encore, elle eut une autre pulsion. Elle ne mangea rien au dîner, ne but absolument rien de plus. Elle se contenta de fixer le vide, assise sur le rebord du lit, quelques gouttes de sang perlant des coupures que les lames de rasoir avaient creusées sur son poignet.

Elle s'endormit, ce soir-là, en pleurant. Les draps devinrent humides sous les larmes et les reniflements de la jeune femme, alors qu'une mince tâche de sang s'élargissait peu à peu.

Si seulement elle n'avait pas à vivre avec cet horrible sentiment...

« _Salut, ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre un de ces prochains jours ?_

– _Je suis malade, alors je ne peux pas sortir._

– _C'est pour ça que je ne te vois plus ! C'est grave ?_

– _Non, ça ira rapidement mieux._

– _Envoie-moi un message si tu veux qu'on se retrouve dans un contexte plus privé._

– _Je verrai ça. _»

Dans son petit appartement décoré avec des influences asiatiques, un vieil homme frémit.

Quelque chose de terrible arrivait. Une forte menace, comme il en avait – par chance – rarement senti.

Mais cette fois, il ne pourrait rien y faire.


	4. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

**La jeune fille attend toujours quelqu'un,**

**sous l'enseigne d'un film pornographique.**

**Même si elle porte en boucles d'oreilles ses souvenirs innocents,**

**Ces jours atones ne feront rien d'autre que de l'abandonner.**

– _**Sous l'enseigne d'un film pornographiqu**_**e – amazarashi**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'examen de compréhension écrite, et les élèves attendaient plus ou moins impatiemment leurs copies, sans comprendre ce qui pouvait prendre autant de temps dans la correction. Mme Bustier avait beau leur expliquer que la tâche revenait à son assistante, et que celle-ci était en convalescence, ils refusaient de prendre leur mal en patience.

De son côté, Marinette n'était pas mécontente que cela prît autant de temps. Elle sentait une mauvaise note arriver, et plus elle mettait de temps à lui parvenir et mieux elle se portait.

_Étrangement_, cette semaine avait été _banale_.

Cela faisait bien longtemps désormais que Marinette ne vivait plus une vie des plus ordinaires. Se battre parfois quotidiennement contre le Papillon en secret, bien qu'exposée médiatiquement aux yeux de tous, relevait parfois du surhumain tant c'était épuisant. Heureusement, elle avait Chat Noir sur qui compter, ainsi que parfois d'autres alliés. Il y avait _Rena Rouge_, au Miraculous du Renard, qui n'était autre qu'Alya, ainsi que _Carapace,_ dont la véritable identité n'était autre que celle de Nino, une fois en possession du Miraculous de la Tortue. Elle leur prêtait de temps en temps, lorsque la situation devenait compliquée. Il y avait bien aussi _Queen Bee_, alias Chloé Bourgeois, l'excentrique fille du maire de Paris. Celle sale peste se pensait supérieure aux autres, et croyait qu'Adrien lui revenait de droit. Le Miraculous de l'Abeille était entré par pure malchance en sa possession, et tout le monde connaissait sa véritable identité, si bien que c'en était trop dangereux de le lui prêter.

Et malgré cette solide et efficace équipe, ils ne parvenaient à mettre la main sur le Papillon.

Pire encore. Il possédait lui-même plusieurs Miraculous. En plus de celui du Papillon, qui lui permettait de donner naissance à un héros en lui attribuant temporairement des pouvoirs, il avait la possibilité de faire appel au Miraculous du Paon, en la personne de _Mayura._ Cette mystérieuse femme possédait le pouvoir de rendre matérielles les émotions des humains sous la forme d'une créature à demi consciente. Et comme pour les personnes manipulées par le Papillon, le seul moyen de mettre fin à ses agissements était de détruire l'objet habité par le maléfice. C'était si simple... et pourtant...

Elle désespérait.

Depuis ce qui s'était passé avec Chat Noir, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés. Son moral était si miné qu'elle mettait de la distance avec ses amis. Même Adrien s'éloignait d'elle. Elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué que l'adolescent non plus n'était pas en forme ces temps-ci. Peut-être qu'en lui remontant le moral, elle-même se sentirait un peu mieux.

Elle soupira.

Affalée sur son bureau, elle laissait son crayon de papier aller et venir sur la feuille blanche qui se trouvait devant elle. L'inspiration lui manquait. Elle n'avait aucune idée pour ce maudit exposé, et aucune inspiration ne lui venait pour dessiner des modèles ou bien coudre de nouveaux vêtements. C'était le vide absolu.

« Marinette, ne te laisse pas abattre, lui souffla la voix fluette de son _kwami._ Il faut que tu parles à Chat Noir, que tu t'excuses. Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre !

– Tikki, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. Et même si je le voulais, je lui dirais quoi ? _"Pardon d'avoir été violente, j'ai eu vraiment peur de te mettre en danger ?"_ Il va rien croire. Il est tellement fou de moi, jamais il n'acceptera cette raison.

– Dans ce cas tu peux lui écrire une petite lettre, un petit poème ? Et le faire passer par Maître Fu ! Ce pourrait être un début.

– Je vais essayer... mais je t'avoue n'avoir aucune idée... »

Elle resta songeuse un instant. Que lui écrire ? Un poème ? Une lettre ? Il ne fallait pas que ce soit trop personnel, mais il fallait aussi qu'elle restât sincère. Elle tira une nouvelle feuille, et gribouilla quelques mots, qui formèrent au fil des ratures et des corrections une lettre.

«_ Cher Chat Noir,_

_Je sais bien que tu aurais préféré que je te présente des excuses de vive voix. Tu as après tout toujours préféré le contact physique plutôt que de passer par des intermédiaires. Pardonne-moi de ne pas savoir quoi te dire lorsque tu es à mes côtés._ »

« Ça ressemble presque à une lettre d'amour, grimaça Marinette. Je vais renfoncer le couteau dans la plaie avec ça... »

« _Je regrette sincèrement ma réaction de l'autre jour. J'étais tout simplement terrifiée à l'idée de te mettre en danger en connaissant ton identité. La moindre des choses serait de te révéler la mienne, mais je ne pense pas être prête à faire une telle chose, bien que je te fasse aveuglément confiance._

_Si tu le veux bien, je souhaiterais te revoir. Ma seule condition est que toi comme moi portions nos costumes._

_Transmets-moi ta réponse par Maître Fu._

_Je l'attends avec hâte._

_**Ladybug**_ »

« Eh bah ! Ça sort du fond du cœur !

– Je pense qu'il faut qu'on se revoie. À trop attendre la situation s'envenimera forcément. Il faut que je crève l'abcès. C'est de ma faute après tout, non ? »

La petite créature acquiesça doucement, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle s'en alla dans le tiroir du bureau de la brunette – elle était dotée d'un pouvoir d'intangibilité lui permettant de traverser à volonté les surfaces – et l'ouvrit de l'intérieur en tenant tant bien que mal entre ses pattes le set de correspondance de Marinette, l'incitant à réécrire au propre son courrier et à la transmettre au plus vite.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Marinette était dans les transports en commun afin de se rendre chez le dénommé _Maître Fu_, afin de lui transmettre le fameux courrier. Le vieillard lui ouvrit la porte de son petit appartement avec un grand sourire, heureux d'avoir de la visite.

Cet homme, dont le réel nom était _Wang Fu_, bien que Tikki et Marinette le surnommassent _Maître Fu_, était ce que l'on appelait un _gardien_. C'était à lui que revenait la dure tâche de protéger les Miraculous dormants. Cependant, suite à une erreur de jeunesse dont seul lui avait connaissance des détails, et qui avait mené à la perte des Miraculous du Papillon et du Paon – désormais entre les mains de celui qui se faisait appeler _Papillon_ à juste titre – il passait le plus clair de son temps à tenter de remettre la main dessus. À l'apparition du Papillon, la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée fut de remettre à Marinette le Miraculous de la Coccinelle, et à Adrien celui du Chat Noir, bien que tous deux ignorassent la réelle identité de leur compagnon d'armes. Il arrivait que les deux adolescents vinssent lui rendre visite, en civil ou sous leur autre identité, pour maintes raisons.

Il était de petite taille et petite stature ; la vieillesse faisait rapetisser, et il en était la preuve du haut de ses cent quatre-vingt-six ans, bien que ce fût presque inhumain de vivre aussi vieux en aussi bonne santé. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il fût d'origine chinoise, cela se voyait clairement sur son visage. Ses petits yeux en amande de couleur similaire à ce fruit sec brillaient d'une certaine malice que peu de personnes à l'âge avancé conservaient. Sa calvitie avait contraint ses cheveux argentés à fuir son front, tandis qu'une barbe van Dyke – à l'image du peintre flamand Anton van Dyck, qui se laissait pousser une barbiche ainsi que des moustaches – grisonnait paisiblement au bout de son menton. Jamais Marinette ne l'avait jamais vu porter d'autres vêtements que sa fidèle chemise rouge aux motifs hawaïens et son bermuda beige.

« Marinette ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? »

En quelques instants à peine, sitôt les salutations faites, Marinette se retrouva assise au sol, face à une table basse chinoise, une tasse de thé entre les mains.

« Je trouve ça très imprudent de la part de Chat Noir de révéler son identité aussi facilement. Je sais qu'avec toi, son secret est bien gardé, mais tout de même...

– Le danger que cela représente est beaucoup trop important. Déjà que je connais votre identité et votre adresse, je vous mets vous aussi en danger...

– Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai toujours un plan de secours au cas où les choses dégénèrent. Et donc ? As-tu revu Chat Noir depuis ? »

Le visage de la brunette rougit brusquement ; elle cacha sa gêne en sirotant une gorgée de thé bouillant.

« Justement, je venais vous voir pour ça... »

Tikki, qui était partie rendre visite à ses camarades enchâssés dans divers Miraculous que le Gardien conservait dans une boîte en forme de gramophone dont l'ouverture secrète était protégée par un code, sortit à ce moment-là de sa cachette pour répondre à la place de sa camarade.

« Elle souhaite laisser un message pour Chat Noir ! Est-ce que vous pourriez le contacter pour qu'il vienne vous voir afin que vous lui remettiez cette lettre ? »

Elle s'aventura dans le sac à main que portait Marinette en bandoulière pour en ressortir avec l'enveloppe délicatement fermée, qu'elle tendit fièrement au vieil homme.

« Je vois, sourit-il. Si ce n'est que ça, ça ne me pose aucun problème. Ça me fera de la visite, et il me tiendra un peu compagnie. Si tu veux je t'enverrai un message pour te dire quand je la lui aurai transmise. »

Le visage de Marinette s'illumina aussitôt, pour rapidement s'assombrir lorsqu'elle reçut un message de la part de son amie Alya ; celle-ci la prévenait de l'attaque d'un _akumatisé_ – une personne possédée par un _akuma_ du Papillon – qui avait lieu dans le quartier où elle vivait. S'inquiétant aussitôt pour ses parents, elle échangea un bref regard avec le gardien. Elle ordonna à Tikki de la changer en son alter-ego, avant de sortir à toute vitesse par la porte d'entrée, et de s'élancer sur les toits.

« _Pas possible_... »

Assise à une table proche d'une vitre donnant sur la rue d'un café qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, l'Anticafé, Valentine resta un instant abasourdie à la vue de Ladybug sortant d'une résidence quelconque. Elle qui était venue se détendre en tentant d'avancer sur sa correction de copies, elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle tomberait nez à nez – enfin, façon de parler – avec l'héroïne envers laquelle elle vouait une haine particulière. Voilà qu'elle apprenait quelque chose ; cette peste avait un quelconque lien avec cette maison. Elle esquissa un sourire, cela était plaisant, et même _très_ plaisant, d'avoir une quelconque piste pouvant la mener à cette incapable.

Un rapide tour les réseaux sociaux lui apprit qu'une attaque avait lieu. Elle haussa les épaules. Une fois l'attaque finie, elle reviendrait sûrement chez elle – si toutefois c'était là qu'elle résidait – et elle n'aurait qu'à tenter de voir qui se cachait sous ce masque, si la chance était de son côté.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, elle alla rapidement commander une boisson au comptoir, et reprit paisiblement la correction de ses copies, de la musique issue de la bande originale d'un vieux film étranger émanant des écouteurs qu'elle avait enfouis dans ses oreilles.

Lorsque, une heure et quelques plus tard, elle reçut une notification avertissant la fin de l'attaque et le sauvetage rendu possible grâce aux deux héros habituels, elle commença à guetter le moindre mouvement de l'autre côté du trottoir. Pourtant, après de longues minutes perdues à observer cette rue, elle ne vit aucune trace de Ladybug, ni même d'une personne en civil lui ressemblant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vît _Adrien_ _Agreste_ sonner à la _même_ _porte_ que celle par laquelle Ladybug était sortie plus tôt. Elle vit un vieillard chinois lui ouvrir, et l'accueillir dans la maison. Étrange... Si ce n'était pas la demeure de Ladybug, alors qui vivait là-bas ? Et quel lien y avait-il entre Adrien et elle, et cet homme ? Les coïncidences étaient trop étranges pour n'être que de simples hasards.

De là d'où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait rien voir de ce qui se tramait là-bas. Et cela lui déplaisait. La question hantait son esprit. _Quel lien entre Adrien et Ladybug_ _peut-il bien y avoir ?_ Cela tournait en boucle dans sa tête, l'empêchant de penser à quoi que ce fût d'autre. Il fallait qu'elle trouvât en quoi cette maison, et cet homme qui devait en être le locataire, unissait ces deux personnages.

Peut-être pouvait-elle tenter de rencontrer elle aussi cet homme ? Mais comment faire ? Elle ignorait qui il était, elle avait juste vu à son apparence qu'il était d'origine asiatique. Pouvait-elle prétexter une étude de terrain pour les cours, qui nécessiterait de rencontrer des personnes inconnues ? C'était un peu gros, pouvait-elle réellement prétexter quelque chose de tel ?

Elle envoya un message à un « ami » ; bien que leur relation fût particulière, il était parfois de bon conseil. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne trouvât pas cela bizarre lui aussi.

« _Salut. Dis-moi, tu vas peut-être trouver ça un peu chelou, mais j'ai besoin d'aborder un parfait inconnu. En gros, il a peut-être un lien avec mon père, mais c'est un parfait inconnu. Comment je peux faire ?_

– _Ok, c'est grave chelou, mais bon. T'es où ? C'est dans la rue ou chez lui ?_

– _Je suis dans un bar, il habite à côté. Si je sonne chez lui et prétexte un entretien pour un cours random ça passe tu penses ?_

– _Du genre ? T'as des cours qui feraient que t'as besoin de parler à des inconnus ?_

– _Ok laisse je vais improviser. _»

Elle posa durement le poing sur la table, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir trouver de solution satisfaisante. Alors qu'elle fulminait, un dernier message la tira de ses pensées.

« _Ça te dit qu'on se voit ce soir ? _»

Décidément, il ne perdait pas le nord celui-là. Elle lui répondit prestement, et retourna à sa réflexion, le regard posé sur cette porte d'entrée qu'elle rêvait de franchir.

La vue d'un passant tenant dans ses mains une boîte de pâtisseries digne des boulangeries lui donna une idée. Se faire passer pour une voisine venant d'emménager pouvait être une bonne idée. Un gâteau n'était pas cher payé pour des informations aussi cruciales pouvant la mener à Ladybug, et par extension, à sa vengeance.

Elle guetta l'instant où Adrien quitta la résidence pour commencer à rassembler ses affaires tranquillement, rangeant minutieusement ses copies dans son sac à dos. Elle se rendit au comptoir, où elle régla ses consommations, et une fois hors du café, elle se dirigea vers la boulangerie la plus proche, où elle acheta une tarte au citron meringuée, une valeur sûre. Un coup d'œil dans une vitre lui assura qu'elle était présentable – quoi qu'un peu fatiguée vu les cernes qui berçaient ses yeux – avant qu'elle n'allât sonner à la porte de l'individu, non sans jeter un œil à la boîte aux lettres afin de connaître son nom.

Ce fut le même vieillard que celui qu'elle aperçut plus tôt qui lui ouvrit. Il parut étonné, et semblait être quelque peu sur la défensive. Valentine joua de son plus beau sourire pour lui inspirer confiance.

« Bonjour, je suis votre nouvelle voisine, j'ai emménagé il y a quelques jours dans l'appartement en face, au-dessus du café. Je m'appelle Caroline. Je voulais faire la connaissance de mes nouveaux voisins, c'est toujours un avantage de se connaître. »

Il lui répondit par un sourire, quoi qu'un peu gêné. Cependant, il lui répondit d'un air aussi accueillant qu'il semblait pouvoir se permettre.

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Fu, Wang Fu.

– Oh, vous êtes d'origine chinoise ?

– Oui. Est-ce que je vous offre quelque chose à boire ?

– Ce serait bien trop gentil de votre part ! Je vous ai amené un petit gâteau. Je m'excuse, je ne sais pas très bien cuisiner, j'ai préféré en acheter un plutôt que de risquer de vous empoisonner. »

Elle laissa s'échapper un petit rire afin de détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui réussit ; lui aussi esquissa un sourire. Bien, cela semblait fonctionner.

Il s'écarta quelque peu de la porte, lui donnant accès au couloir d'entrée. Il lui indiqua de se rendre dans son salon, qu'elle découvrit recouvert de tapis tressés. Il était vrai que les cultures asiatiques telles que la Chine ou le Japon faisait usage de ces tapis en guise de sol. Elle ôta machinalement ses chaussures avant d'y mettre les pieds ; si ses cours de civilisation chinoise lui avaient appris de nombreux aspects du quotidien chinois, celui-ci était primordial. Son geste surprit quelque peu son hôte, mais il ne releva pas.

« Je suis désolé, c'est un peu le bazar, je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des invités.

– Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends.

– Vous devez bien être la première de mes voisins à venir se présenter à ma porte. »

Elle étudia patiemment la pièce tandis que le vieillard apportait un service complet à thé ainsi que de quoi servir le gâteau avec lequel elle était venue.

Le style semblait authentiquement chinois. Le sol était ainsi tapissé de tatamis, les murs étaient sobrement décorés, quasi nus, à l'exception d'un parchemin sur lequel un proverbe était inscrit en sinogrammes, dont la calligraphie était compliquée à déchiffrer, et le mobilier était très épuré. Il n'y avait que la table basse devant laquelle elle était assise – elle ignorait d'ailleurs qu'elle se trouvait au même endroit que celui où s'était tenue Marinette quelques heures plus tôt – et les petits coussins qui servaient de sièges, ainsi qu'une commode sur laquelle était posé un gramophone qui semblait avoir traversé les âges. Il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une plante verte placée sur un petit tabouret afin de ne pas abîmer les tapis.

« C'est une belle pièce que vous avez là. On se croirait au pays...

– Je vous remercie, répondit-il en apportant un plateau sur lequel il avait disposé une théière en fonte ainsi que deux tasses dans le même style.

– Ce proverbe inscrit sur ce parchemin... Il se lit bien "_xiǎo dòng bù bǔ, dà dòng chī kǔ_," n'est-ce pas ? Excusez mon accent, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas sérieusement parlé chinois. »

Il la fixa avec stupéfaction. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle pût déchiffrer l'inscription ; lui-même avait parfois du mal à lire les calligraphies.

« "_Un trou non raccommodé à temps ne deviendra que plus difficile à réparer_," traduisit-il en versant du liquide chaud infusé aux herbes dans les tasses. Mais vous l'aviez sûrement déjà compris, non ?

– À vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre les tournures en si peu de mots. Mais cela me rappelle quelque chose... Ésope, dans_ L'Hirondelle et les Oiseaux_, non ? "_Quand on prévoit l'avenir, on échappe naturellement aux dangers._" »

Il lui tendit chaleureusement sa tasse de thé, qu'elle accepta en tendant les deux mains devant elle. Elle remarqua à ce moment-là un bracelet peu commun qu'il portait autour du poignet ; une simple petite pierre hexagonale de couleur émeraude sur laquelle cinq pierres plus petites et plus claires pointaient vers une marque arrondie. De loin, ce bijou rattaché au poignet du vieux par une maigre ficelle noire lui évoqua une tortue. Peut-être avait-il bien des racines hawaïennes, tout du moins un grand attachement pour cette île et sa culture.

« Eh bien, c'est plaisant de savoir que je suis entouré de personnes cultivées ! Mais je préfère voir ce proverbe dans le sens d'il faut se dépêcher de corriger ses erreurs, ou cela empirera rapidement.

– Ce n'est pas très gai cette manière de penser. Vous avez des choses à vous reprocher ? »

Elle n'hésitait pas à exploiter les failles qu'elle trouvait. Pourtant, ce vieillard lui sembla plus futé qu'à première vue.

« Tout le monde a des remords et des regrets, non ? » fit-il en plissant les yeux et en souriant à pleines dents.

Il y eut un blanc entre eux. Il se contenta de couper le gâteau et de lui en servir une part.

« Que faites-vous dans la vie, Caroline ? Vous parlez très bien chinois, vous étudiez cette langue ?

– Je suis actuellement en recherche d'emploi. Et ce n'est pas grand-chose, j'ai appris le chinois quand j'étais au lycée. Ça remonte un peu maintenant... »

Mentir était devenu une habitude pour elle ; elle ne voulait pas que ce vieillard la retrouvât à l'avenir. Et s'il parlait d'elle à Ladybug ou bien à Adrien ? Elle sentait que cela pouvait se retourner contre elle si elle baissait sa garde. Peut-être se trompait-elle. Elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque.

« Je vois. »

Il jeta un œil derrière lui, en direction du gramophone. Valentine crut apercevoir quelque chose remuer à l'intérieur du dispositif d'amplification en forme de pavillon. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, mais parvint à la conclusion qu'elle avait eu une légère hallucination. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il soudainement observé son vieil appareil ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Avez-vous de la famille dans le coin ? risqua-t-elle après avoir enfourné un morceau de tarte au citron dans sa bouche, espérant que cela lui permît de comprendre son lien avec le fils Agreste.

– Non, et ce n'est pas plus mal. Je préfère la tranquillité d'une vie sans remous.

– Je vous comprends. »

Ils se posèrent mutuellement diverses questions, qui menèrent à des réponses plus ou moins conséquentes. Une heure passa, au cours de laquelle Valentine n'apprit que des banalités au sujet de ce vieillard. Et ce gramophone l'intriguait toujours autant, sans qu'elle ne pût tirer la moindre information à son sujet.

Lorsqu'elle prit congé, prétextant avoir une course à faire, elle le remercia longuement, toujours avec le sourire. Il la salua longuement alors qu'elle prenait la route de la supérette du coin qu'elle avait repérée avec le temps à force de prendre cette rue pour se rendre au café.

Bien. Elle avait un début de piste.

Elle sentait que cet homme lui cachait quelque chose – ce qui était logique étant donné qu'elle était une parfaite inconnue – et elle voulait creuser cette découverte. Elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de continuer à observer sa résidence et à guetter le moment où Ladybug, ou encore Adrien, en passerait le seuil.

Une fois dans les transports en communs, elle enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, et sortit son téléphone afin de lancer une playlist. Ce fut en déverrouillant son écran qu'elle remarqua la dizaine de messages non lus qu'elle avait reçus, tous de la part de la même personne. Elle sourit légèrement. Parfois, il pouvait être attentionné.

« _Je t'invite à boire un verre. RDV à 18h30 au Dickens. Tu n'as pas d'excuse, je veux connaître la suite de ton histoire !_ »


	5. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

**L'ombre d'un vieux complexe d'appartements s'étend,**

**engloutissant un lit de fleurs abandonné**

**empli d'épitaphes écrites au stylo par des enfants.**

**Dans leur incertitude balayée par le vent,**

**les fleurs refusent de fleurir.**

– _**Sous l'enseigne d'un film pornographiqu**_**e – amazarashi**

Valentine eut à peine le temps de faire un saut chez elle afin de se débarrasser de ses affaires de travail et de rapidement se changer avant de se rendre au Dickens. Ce pub, situé à distance parfaitement égale de son appartement, son université et du collège où elle travaillait, était le parfait équilibre entre une bonne ambiance, de bonnes bières et des prix raisonnables pour la qualité de la marchandise. Elle avait eu l'habitude de s'y rendre avec quelques camarades de promotion lors de ses deux premières années de licence ; certains ayant redoublé, changé de voie, ou tout simplement abandonné, elle se retrouvait désormais seule, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Seulement, sa seule amie proche n'était pas un pilier de bar comme elle, alors les occasions d'y boire se faisaient rares. Elle n'avait plus que _ce type_ comme camarade de beuverie, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. C'était d'ailleurs à cet endroit-là qu'il l'avait invitée à prendre un verre le jour-même de leur rencontre.

Elle avait troqué son habituel jean et son haut à manches longues en dentelles contre une robe foncée à motifs de fleurs dont le col se terminait en un nœud au niveau du cou. Elle prit soin de choisir une tenue qui couvrait ses poignets, mais la compléta tout de même d'une montre, qui attirerait sûrement plus les regards que ses cicatrices si l'on venait à observer ses avant-bras. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, et passa rapidement un coup d'eau sur son visage pour le rafraîchir ; grands dieux, que ses cernes étaient laids. Elle tenta vainement de les masquer avec du maquillage, se répétant que les gens se focaliseraient plus sur ses yeux mis en valeur par le fard à paupières que sur ses cernes, mais elle n'y croyait pas trop. Elle brossa rapidement ses cheveux, les attacha en une queue de cheval qu'elle retourna sur elle-même afin d'en faire une coiffure sophistiquée mais relativement simple. En un quart d'heure, elle était prête à repartir. Elle revêtit une veste légère et, sac à main sur l'épaule, elle enfila des bottines à talons avant de sortir de chez elle et de fermer la porte à double tour.

Elle marcha rapidement dans les rues, afin de ne pas se mettre plus en retard qu'elle ne pouvait déjà l'être. L'heure du rendez-vous était passée de quinze minutes lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur le seuil du bar.

Il vint aussitôt l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Thomas Dompeyre était le genre de personne qui semblait plus vieille que ce qu'elle n'était réellement. Sa barbe brune taillée courte lui donnait facilement cinq ans de plus – c'était l'estimation qu'avait faite Valentine en le rencontrant – et malgré cela, il n'avait que deux ans de plus qu'elle. Il fallait dire qu'en plus de l'apparence physique – malgré sa taille moyenne il avait une carrure relativement maigre ; pas de muscles apparents, pas d'épaules carrées, il était tout à fait _moyen_ – jouait le style vestimentaire sur la première impression. À chaque fois, elle l'avait vu habillé relativement bien ; chemise ou t-shirt, et jean, accompagnés de chaussures de ville en toutes circonstances. Dans les meilleurs moments, il mettait même des cravates. Autant dire qu'il détonnait souvent sur son lieu de travail.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur ce même lieu de travail, qui n'était autre que le collège Françoise Dupont ; cela faisait deux ans qu'il y était employé en tant que surveillant. À ses débuts, il avait paru singulier de par ses tenues plutôt bien habillées, mais il avait rapidement conquis le cœur des collégiens, et faisait partie des surveillants qu'ils préféraient. Il avait rapidement repéré Valentine à son arrivée, et lui avait présenté tous les trucs et astuces bons à savoir, comme les petites magouilles permettant de débloquer les distributeurs automatiques ou bien d'obtenir des boissons gratuites à la machine à café. Il lui avait semblé être un type jovial et avenant, et son impression s'était confirmée avec le temps à force de le fréquenter ; il fallait dire que le soir de sa première journée il l'avait invitée de force à boire un verre en compagnie des autres surveillants, et c'était surtout lui qui avait animé la soirée.

Leur relation passa assez rapidement de collègues à amis proches, et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient mutuellement invités l'un chez l'autre, ou encore dans ce pub, et avaient passé des soirées entières à rire et discuter, entre autres. Cependant, Valentine s'était juré de ne jamais se montrer faible devant lui, et elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir s'y tenir ce jour-là encore. Ses nerfs étaient encore à vif, et les larmes coulaient facilement lorsqu'elle avait bu.

« Comment tu vas, Val ? Ça faisait longtemps que je t'ai pas vue !

– À peine deux semaines, ricana-t-elle. C'est bon, tu vas survivre ! À moins que tu ne tiennes tant que ça à moi ? »

Il s'inclina respectueusement devant elle, et lui fit du baisemain.

« Ma chère, chaque jour sans vous voir n'est que _motonerie_ !

– Ça existe au moins ce mot ?

– Peu importe ! La vie est trop courte pour être vécue sans te croiser ! »

Ils s'esclaffèrent tous deux, une petite crise de rire qui détendait agréablement, puis la discussion reprit une tournure habituelle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? Comme d'hab ? Je t'invite.

– Dans ce cas je veux bien une blanche s'il te plaît.

– Pinte ? Demi ?

– Pinte, voyons ! Pour qui tu me prends ? »

Il lui fit signe de s'installer à une table tandis qu'il s'approchait du comptoir pour commander leurs boissons. Elle jeta son dévolu sur une banquette moelleuse qui avait sûrement connu des jours meilleurs, et patienta en naviguant sur son téléphone. Quelques articles de presse mentionnaient l'attaque qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée. Heureusement, comme à chaque fois, il n'y avait eu aucun dégât grâce aux petites coccinelles. Valentine grommela. N'y avait-il personne de sensé pour se dire que ce climat d'insécurité n'avait que trop duré, et que ce n'était pas à des _adolescents_ d'endosser ce rôle de sauveurs ? Tout portait à croire qu'elle seule avait de telles opinions dans cette ville.

Elle verrouilla son téléphone avec agacement, à l'instant même où Thomas revenait avec une pinte dans chaque main. Il lui tendit celle à la couleur jaune pâle, avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle et de tenir par la anse un verre à la couleur brune. Elle avait, au fil de leur relation, rapidement noté ce tic qu'il avait, celui de passer sa main dans ses cheveux courts qui tombaient vers l'avant de la tête lorsqu'il était gêné et ne savait quoi dire. Cette fois-ci ne fut pas une exception, elle avait aperçu ses yeux à l'iris noisette parsemé de touches de vert tournés vers son poignet alors qu'elle rangeait son téléphone dans son sac à main après l'avoir mis en silencieux. La montre n'avait pas marché. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure ; elle ne voulait pas avoir à parler de ça.

« Et si on trinquait ? » proposa-t-elle afin de détourner l'attention vers leurs verres plutôt que son poignet.

Il acquiesça, et les deux pintes tintèrent l'une contre l'autre. Chacun en but une gorgée ou deux, avant de les reposer sur la table.

« Dis-moi, lança Thomas afin de changer de sujet, et de faire cesser ce début de silence, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire d'aborder un inconnu ? Ça s'est fini comment ?

– Je ne vais pas rentrer dans tous les détails, mais j'ai peut-être une piste pour remonter à une personne que je _traque_.

– Traquer, carrément ! Qui est ta proie ?

– C'est pas important, coupa Valentine en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce type-là, il a un lien avec elle. Alors je suis allée sonner à sa porte en me faisant passer pour une nouvelle voisine.

– Genre ? T'as vraiment pas peur, toi. »

Elle lui répondit par un sourire espiègle, et poursuivit.

« J'ai tout fait bien, figure-toi. Petit gâteau acheté à la boulangerie du coin pour faire genre, j'ai quand même donné une fausse identité pour pas qu'il me retrouve. Et il m'a laissée entrer et on a discuté.

– J'espère pour toi que tu as obtenu les renseignements que tu voulais !

– Non, mais ce type était louche. Il cachait quelque chose. Il va falloir que je pousse l'enquête un peu plus loin.

– Tu n'as rien appris qui vaille au moins le gâteau ?

– Rien qui vaille le gâteau. Mais je relativise. J'ai pu en avoir une part ! »

Ils rirent à nouveau ensemble. Décidément, c'était agréable comme sensation d'euphorie. Peut-être que l'alcool aidait, mais en tout cas, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées comme elle le faisait à cet instant précis.

« Bon et toi ? Comment ça se passe le boulot ? Du nouveau en mon absence ?

– Pas grand-chose, encore des problèmes à cause de la fille Bourgeois. Le fils Agreste tente de la calmer souvent, mais elle fout toujours la merde celle-là. Mais tu sais, si ça s'apprend que tu es sortie en-dehors des heures autorisées, ils risquent de te passer un bon savon !

– Bah. Tu es digne de confiance, non ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas prévenir la CPE, monsieur Dompeyre, » gémit-elle en imitant la voix d'une collégienne.

Il essuya une larme qui menaçait de glisser hors de son œil tant il riait, et respira difficilement en se tenant les côtes. Bon sang, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas autant ri ! Voilà pourquoi il appréciait la compagnie de Valentine. Dans ses meilleurs jours, elle pouvait rivaliser avec les plus grands humoristes.

Ils discutèrent longuement, rebondissant sur divers sujets. Après avoir fini chacun leur bière, la tentation d'en commander une seconde était bien trop grande, et l'un comme l'autre ne résistait que trop mal à celle-ci. Valentine insista pour qu'ils prirent en plus de quoi grignoter, car elle sentait sa tête tourner un peu trop à son goût, elle voulait limiter les dégâts, bien qu'il fût peut-être déjà trop tard. Dans le même temps, elle sentait son cœur se réchauffer ; elle passait un agréable moment malgré son état d'esprit misérable des derniers jours. Cela l'étonnait qu'elle pût s'amuser autant dans une telle situation, mais cela ne lui déplaisait aucunement que de vivre _normalement_.

« Bon, finit par dire Thomas en constatant les pintes vides sur lesquelles perlaient des gouttes de condensation, et si on migrait ? Tu as faim ? On pourrait attraper un tacos sur le chemin du retour, t'en dis quoi ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de la rattraper d'une main. Le monde tournait, il fallait qu'elle se maintînt fermement si elle voulait pouvoir le regarder en face. D'habitude elle tenait mieux l'alcool, mais ce jour-là elle avait bu sans manger au préalable, et surtout, elle était épuisée des jours précédents. Elle acquiesça, elle avait une faim de loup, elle n'allait pas refuser un repas.

« Allez, viens, je t'offre le gîte et le couvert pour ce soir. Tu m'as l'air d'en avoir grandement besoin.

– Ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu bosses demain, non ?

– Bah, t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu as un double des clés de toute façon. »

Elle lui répondit par un large sourire, et se mit debout sur ses jambes. Elle chancela quelque peu ; Thomas lui offrit son bras auquel elle se raccrocha afin de se maintenir debout. En un rapide mouvement elle s'empara de son sac à main, dont elle mit l'anse sur son épaule, et ils quittèrent le Dickens, toujours en discutant et en riant.

L'appartement de Thomas se situait à quelques rues de là, dans le sens opposé de celui de Valentine. Il y avait dix minutes pour se rendre de son appartement au pub, et un quart d'heure de marche supplémentaire pour aller chez lui. Bien sûr, il y avait moyen d'utiliser le métro ou les bus pour raccourcir un peu le chemin. Mais lui comme elle adorait marcher, et passée une certaine heure, la faune des transports en communs était singulière et peu fréquentable. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour faire ce bout de chemin à pied.

La résidence dans laquelle vivait le jeune homme se trouvait dans une ruelle en parallèle d'une grande avenue ; il était proche de beaucoup de petits commerces de proximité, dont des restaurants et autres fast-foods, y compris un établissement de l'enseigne _O'Tacos_, auquel ils se rendirent afin de s'acheter de quoi dîner. À huit heures et demie passées, il y avait un grand nombre de personnes qui y faisaient la queue. Ils s'y insérèrent, comme tout le monde, et attendirent leur tour.

« Tu sais, le vieux de tout à l'heure, commença Valentine en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Thomas, les yeux fermés.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce vieux ?

– C'était un chinois.

– Et ?

– J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui parler en chinois.

– Il a dû te prendre pour une meuf bizarre !

– T'imagines si je m'étais trompée, et qu'il était en vrai, genre, je sais pas, vietnamien ? La honte ! »

Ils repartirent dans un fou rire ; le cœur de la jeune femme se réchauffait lorsqu'elle entendait ce rire si particulier. Cela lui évoquait de très bons souvenirs de toutes ces soirées passées ensemble à se raconter des anecdotes insolites, et à rire tout en buvant divers mélanges d'alcool jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. Bien sûr, ils avaient aussi passé des moments plus calmes, mais elle n'avait pas envie de tourner ses pensées vers ce genre de choses ; elle sentait que si elle s'y abandonnait, elle se laisserait entièrement aller.

« Mais en même temps, reprit-elle sur un ton plus calme, presque endormi, avec un nom pareil, c'était impossible qu'il soit pas chinois. C'est comme s'appeler « François Martin » et ne pas être français. »

Bientôt, ce fut à leur tour de commander, et ils n'eurent qu'à attendre une poignée de minutes supplémentaire avant d'obtenir le Saint Graal, leur pitance de ce soir-là. Ils rentrèrent d'un pas vif – quoiqu'un peu déséquilibré pour Valentine, bien que Thomas n'en menait pas large non plus – jusqu'à l'appartement du jeune homme, qui se trouvait au troisième étage.

C'était un deux pièces plutôt spacieux, dans lequel on pouvait aussi bien aisément vivre seul comme à deux. L'entrée donnait sur une cuisine qui servait de temps à autre – bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais invitée à dîner chez lui, elle savait qu'il était un bon cuisinier – séparée du salon par un demi-mur. Un canapé convertible faisait face à un meuble de télévision sur lequel reposait cet appareil, ainsi qu'un exemplaire d'une des dernières consoles de jeu sorties sur le marché. Une porte non-loin de là menait à la salle de bain, et une autre menait à la chambre. Les rideaux gris disposés sur la fenêtre près du bureau filtraient les éclairages publics ; il ne fermait jamais les volets, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité puisqu'il ne dormait pas dans cette pièce.

Ils s'affalèrent simultanément sur le canapé en poussant un long soupir d'épuisement, comme si toutes leurs forces les avaient quittés à cet instant précis. Ils retirèrent chacun leur dîner de son emballage d'aluminium, et croquèrent avidement dedans. Il n'y eut bientôt pour seuls bruits dans l'appartement que ceux qu'ils faisaient en mangeant.

« Rien de mieux qu'un bon tacos après une bonne bière, soupira Thomas en s'étirant une fois qu'il eût fini. Le tien était bon ?

– Ils ont été radins sur la sauce, mais sinon oui, très. »

Elle étira grandement sa mâchoire dans un bâillement qui parut interminable, et tomba sur Thomas ; il caressa sa tête, un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, et tira l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux, les libérant de son emprise.

« Tu veux aller au lit maintenant ?

– Tu as sommeil, toi ? rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix déjà quelque peu endormie.

– Pas vraiment, mais si tu veux qu'on y aille, alors on y va. »

Elle se roula en boule, la tête posée sur les genoux de son collègue, le visage tourné vers lui, et ferma les yeux.

« Je vais faire une petite sieste, murmura-t-elle. Réveille-moi quand tu voudras aller te coucher. »

Son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu plus alors qu'il observa le visage endormi de la brunette. Il s'efforça de ne pas regarder son poignet abîmé, mais c'était difficile de rater les marques encore rouges. Il ignorait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle en vînt à cela ; cela devait sûrement à voir avec son père, cette personne qu'elle traquait et ce vieux Chinois qu'elle avait abordé, mais il ne pouvait pas la forcer à lui en parler. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle était d'être présent, de lui changer les idées. Il espérait que ce soir-là avait été le cas.

Après quelques minutes passées à se perdre dans ses pensées, il décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher ; il s'extirpa doucement de l'emprise de Valentine, et une fois debout, il se pencha vers elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre, où il la posa sur le lit ; cela la réveilla, et elle l'observa d'un regard brumeux.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle.

– Pas de quoi. Je n'allais pas te laisser dormir sur le canapé. Tiens, tu peux mettre ça, » fit-il en lui tendant un t-shirt trop grand pour lui, qui ferait office de chemise de nuit pour son invitée.

Elle sourit, et murmura qu'il lui fallait d'abord aller se démaquiller. Après un rapide tour à la salle de bain, elle revint s'asseoir au bord du lit, et commença à se déshabiller. Elle bailla à nouveau, en s'étirant. Lorsqu'elle ramena ses mains sur ses jambes, elle en profita pour tirer l'une des extrémités du nœud afin de le défaire. Elle ôta ses chaussettes, et les posa dans un coin près de la table de chevet, au pied de laquelle reposait son sac à main – quand avait-il atterri là ? – avant de poursuivre. Elle se releva quelque peu afin de faire remonter le bas de sa robe au niveau de ses hanches. À ce moment-là, Thomas s'approcha d'elle, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes, et en approchant ses lèvres de sa nuque de laquelle il avait balayé les quelques mèches de cheveux.

Il y déposa un premier baiser, qui fit frémir Valentine de tout son corps au contact de sa barbe mi-rugueuse, mi-douce. Satisfait de cette réaction, il poursuivit, en l'embrassant à plusieurs reprises, tout en saisissant le tissu qu'elle portait. Il le fit remonter, mettant à nu ses jambes, puis son ventre, et enfin sa poitrine, avant de l'ôter complètement. Instinctivement, elle cacha ses seins en croisant les bras ; elle n'aimait pas qu'il vît cette partie d'elle.

Il remarqua qu'elle portait un des soutien-gorge qu'il préférait, un qui était de couleur noire et aux bordures de dentelles. Il releva aussi qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre un ensemble, privilégiant le confort d'une culotte de coton face au charme inconfortable d'un sous-vêtement de dentelle. Il posa la robe à côté d'eux, et fit remonter ses mains le long du corps de la jeune femme, visitant le creux de ses hanches, ses côtes que l'on sentait sous la peau, avant de terminer leur voyage sur sa poitrine moelleuse. Il y resserra les doigts, les enfonçant dans la chair, et accompagna ses mouvements de baisers dans le cou, descendant sur les épaules.

« Tu en as envie ? » demanda-t-il doucement en posant sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque.

Elle acquiesça timidement. La lumière éclairait vivement sa peau claire, et cela la gênait pour une raison qu'elle ignorait ; elle ne voulait probablement pas qu'il vît combien son corps avait été abîmé par les récents événements.

Il sentit d'où venait son malaise, et tendit le bras afin d'abaisser l'intensité de la lumière ; dans une semi-obscurité, il se coucha sur le dos, et invita Valentine à le rejoindre. Elle se lova contre lui, sa tête posée sur son bras. Elle aimait être blottie contre lui, son corps lui apportait souvent un sentiment de réconfort et de sécurité, et elle en avait grandement besoin ces jours-ci.

Il parcourait le dos de la brunette du bout des doigts. Ses caresses le menèrent jusqu'à l'agrafe du soutien-gorge, qu'il ôta à contrecœur. Valentine sourit en contemplant sa mine faussement déçue, et se redressa quelque peu, lui permettant de passer les bretelles et de complètement lui dévêtir le haut.

« Ce n'est pas très juste si toi tu restes habillé, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant au-dessus de lui, son bassin situé au niveau de l'entrejambe du jeune homme.

– Alors à toi l'honneur, » répondit-il tout sourire.

Elle commença à ôter un à un chaque bouton de la chemise qu'il portait, découvrant peu à peu son torse dont la légère toison brune lui donnait des picotements dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait. Si l'on disait que l'appétit venait en mangeant, il ne lui avait fallu que de quelques amuse-gueules pour avoir envie d'un festin.

La chemise tomba au sol, rapidement suivie par le jean que portait jusqu'alors Thomas. Quelques caresses suffirent à faire suffisamment monter l'excitation du jeune homme ; il fallait dire que le physique de Valentine, qui se réjouissait de sentir son érection grandir sous elle, ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, et la fit basculer sur le côté ; roulant l'un contre l'autre, elle se retrouva sur le dos, tandis qu'il caressait son corps.

Sa main glissa le long de son cou, dessinant la finesse de sa clavicule, et descendit jusque sur sa poitrine, dont il traça les contours. Il approcha ensuite son visage, et déposa quelques baisers là où sa main venait de passer ; il s'attarda sur ses seins, c'était la partie de son corps qu'il préférait. Il prit le droit dans sa main, et l'embrassa avidement, mordillant le mamelon, ce qui arracha quelques gémissements à Valentine. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, crispant ses doigts lorsque son corps entier se contractait sous l'envie qui devenait plus grande et plus pressante.

Il descendit sa main droite le long de son ventre, qu'il effleura ; cette sensation légère de chatouillement lui fit lâcher un soupir lascif, et elle lui murmura un « _encore..._ » qui l'incita à appuyer un peu plus ses caresses. Elle le sentit s'arrêter longuement à la limite de son sous-vêtement, avant qu'il ne le tirât pour le lui enlever. À la réalisation qu'elle était complètement nue sous ses yeux, elle chercha à se cacher, une main barrant sa poitrine tandis que l'autre dissimulait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son entrejambe.

« _Shh._.. Calme-toi, Val, souffla doucement Thomas en se rapprochant à nouveau d'elle. Tu veux qu'on arrête ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête, les yeux fermement clos. Il posa sa main sur sa joue ; la chaleur de sa paume surprit Valentine.

« Est-ce que... tu veux bien... ne pas me regarder... ?

– Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors je le ferai. »

Il se colla à son corps ; elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Cela affola le sien en retour.

« Je peux ? osa-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'entrejambe de Thomas, qui retint un instant son souffle pour ne pas succomber à l'envie.

– Bien sûr, » répondit-il finalement, l'autorisant à lui ôter le seul bout de tissu qu'il lui restait.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous deux nus, l'un contre l'autre. Leurs peaux se frôlaient, et cela ne calmait en rien leur excitation à chacun. Valentine sentait son sang bouillir, et un coup d'œil jeté en direction de son partenaire lui confirma qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

« Tu peux y aller, » souffla-t-elle en plongeant dans ses yeux d'amande.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme ; il tira le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour sortir d'une boîte un préservatif, qu'il enfila sur son sexe. Il y ajouta un peu de lubrifiant, et s'installa au-dessus de Valentine, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Il entra en elle, lui arrachant un énième soupir de plaisir alors qu'elle le sentait grossir encore un peu plus au contact de sa chaleur. Il laissa s'échapper un râle de plaisir partagé, et se laissa tomber contre elle, plongeant son visage dans le creux de son cou ; le parfum de la jeune femme l'emplit soudainement, l'enivra.

« Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant dans la nuque. Tout de toi m'a manqué. »

Elle répondit par un discret gémissement et un hochement de tête. Elle ferma les yeux, ses mains posées sur les épaules de Thomas, et ses jambes entourant le bas de son dos ; elle se laissa bercer par les mouvements de bassin qu'il exécutait, et qui se répercutaient jusqu'au plus profond d'elle. Elle sentait son corps réagir à chaque frôlement du sexe de Thomas contre son corps en elle ; parfois le plaisir la dominait, et sa respiration se bloquait, tout son corps se crispait. Ses pensées divaguaient, passaient d'une chose à l'autre, jusqu'à être rappelées par la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Val ?

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que tu veux bien changer ? »

Elle acquiesça, et sourit. Il s'éloigna quelque peu de son corps, leurs regards se croisèrent, elle détourna le sien. Elle ne parvenait pas à le regarder en face ce soir-là.

Il sortit de l'intérieur de son corps, et la fit doucement pivoter afin qu'elle fût couchée sur le ventre. Il entra à nouveau en elle, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Ses désirs les plus primaires la ramenaient à la raison.

« Encore... Encore, s'il te plaît, gémit-elle alors qu'elle le sentait accélérer la cadence. _Aah..._ »

Elle s'abandonna entièrement aux mouvements de Thomas. Son buste quelque peu redressé, elle lui avait laissé un accès à sa poitrine, qu'il massait avec ardeur de ses doigts fins. Elle sentait qu'il atteignait ses limites ; depuis le temps qu'ils se fréquentaient, elle avait appris ses réactions et ses signes de faiblesse. Elle releva le bassin, suffisamment pour changer l'angle de pénétration et amplifier les sensations que tous deux ressentaient. Le résultat se fit rapidement sentir ; Thomas poussa un râle de plaisir, et resserra ses doigts sur la chevelure de Valentine, les tirant involontairement vers lui, ce qui fit gémir à son tour la jeune femme.

Ses va-et-vient se firent plus forts, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentît son corps entier se raidir alors qu'il jouissait en elle. Elle sentait son sexe se contracter ; enfin, Thomas s'écroula sur elle, haletant. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises dans la nuque. Son corps était brûlant.

Une fois l'exaltation de l'homme passée, il se retira, et s'affala sur le lit. Valentine se redressa quelque peu, inspira un grand coup, et se dépêcha de se lever afin de gagner les toilettes. À son retour, Thomas avait investi la salle de bain, laissant la chambre vide. Elle se hâta sous la couette, et attrapa le t-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté. Lorsque ce fut son tour de se rendre à la salle de bain, elle se dépêcha de se brosser les dents, se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage, et regagna le lit aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Enfouie sous la couette, roulée en boule, elle tournait le dos à Thomas, qui s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il l'entoura de ses bras, et posa sa tête contre sa nuque.

« Merci, lui souffla-t-il. Tu m'avais manqué.

– Merci, répondit-elle. C'était très agréable... »

Il ne releva pas la boule qui s'était formée dans la gorge de Valentine alors qu'elle lui répondait. Elle n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'où elle le voulait ; il avait ignoré le désir de la jeune femme pour se focaliser uniquement sur le sien. Mais si seulement il n'y avait que ça... Elle refoula ses larmes du mieux qu'elle put, mais rien n'y fit.

_Ce n'est pas en t'abandonnant dans ses bras que tu iras mieux_, lui cria une voix.

_C'est vrai_, songea-t-elle. Mais si elle devait se priver de la seule chose qui lui apportait un tant fût peu de plaisir, que deviendrait-elle ?

Elle retint un gémissement ; Thomas le remarqua.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Je t'ai fait mal ?

– Serre-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît, » murmura-t-elle.

Il ne posa pas plus de questions, et s'exécuta ; il ne la connaissait pas suffisamment bien pour connaître la source de son malheur sans qu'elle ne le dît d'elle-même, mais il ne pouvait être insensible à sa douleur. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, et lui murmura quelques mots réconfortants.

« Tout va bien se passer, chuchota-t-il. Tout va s'arranger. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Le cœur de Valentine hurlait sa détresse, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il n'était que son _ami_, c'était impossible qu'il pût l'aider mieux que ça.

Pour la première fois, il se prit à penser qu'il aurait aimé ne pas être qu'un simple ami.

Puis les pleurs de Valentine se calmèrent. Il la retrouva endormie, le visage misérable, les cicatrices rougeoyantes sur la peau claire de ses poignets.

« _Je la sens qui m'appelle... Quand viendra-t-elle à ma rencontre ? _»

Ce soir-là, ils furent deux à avoir une telle pensée. L'un voyait en elle une alliée de taille ; l'autre espérait lui apporter le soutien dont elle avait besoin.


	6. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV**

**Brûle tes désirs non accomplis.**

**Brûle tes rêves qui ne se sont pas réalisés.**

**Brûle ta vaine rancœur**

**Brûle ces nuits qui ne sont jamais complètement mortes.**

– _**Living Dead**_** – amazarashi**

Le jeudi matin était le pire de tous les jours. En premier lieu, c'était le jour de repos des propriétaires et employés de la boulangerie dans laquelle Thomas se rendait puisqu'elle était sur son chemin pour aller au travail, et à laquelle il passait ainsi chaque matin pour attraper une pâtisserie et un café afin de commencer au mieux sa journée. Le jeudi matin, il ne le pouvait pas, et cela l'agaçait grandement puisque c'était la meilleure pâtisserie de la ville entière.

Ensuite, c'était généralement le jeudi que la fille Bourgeois piquait ses crises à coups de « _je ne veux pas aller en cours de sport, une fille comme moi ne se rabaisse pas à ce genre d'activités_ » et autres complaintes dès l'ouverture du portail du collège. Et c'était lui, le jeudi matin, qui surveillait les entrées des élèves. Et il détestait entendre cette gamine se plaindre.

D'ordinaire, il croisait Valentine à ce moment-là de la journée cela avait été compliqué de la laisser seule, surtout après les événements de la veille. Il soupira. Il avait pris son pied, pour sûr, mais après coup, il avait amèrement regretté d'avoir initié l'acte. Si seulement il pouvait lire dans les pensées de la jeune femme il saurait alors comment la consoler dans ces moments-là.

Il saluait les élèves qui passaient devant lui d'un hochement de tête. Parfois, quand l'un le saluait de vive voix, il répondait en faisant de même. Il avait même des rituels avec certains par exemple, ils avaient avec le petit Nino Lahiffe leur propre salut, un check assez compliqué du fait du nombre de mouvements à effectuer, mais toujours autant amusant à réaliser.

« La forme Nino ?

– Comme toujours Tom-Tom ! Bonne journée ! »

Et le voilà qui était reparti. Peu de temps après une limousine déposa le fils Agreste, suivie d'une autre, déposant la fille Bourgeois, qui poussait ainsi une énième crise. Son majordome la traînait presque, un air désespéré sur son visage. Il avait beau chercher les mots adéquats, ils ne parvenaient même pas à l'oreille de la blonde. Ce fut Sabrina, l'_amie_ – il valait mieux la qualifier de petit chien fidèle – de Chloé Bourgeois qui vint l'accueillir et la motiver à venir en cours, et enfin il fut débarrassé des jérémiades de cette gamine pourri-gâtée.

La cloche sonna. Ce qui voulait dire…

« Attendez ! cria une voix haletante, ne fermez pas la grille !

– Mademoiselle, vous savez bien qu'on ne les ferme pas à l'instant même où la cloche retentissait. Et si vous tentiez d'arriver plus tôt ?

– Oui… désolée, » balbutia Marinette, toute gênée.

Les matins étaient durs pour tout le monde, et elle aussi détestait les jeudis c'était le jour où elle avait le plus de mal à se lever. D'autant plus que ce jour-ci, elle s'était réveillée avec un horrible pressentiment. Quelque chose d'affreux allait se passer, elle en était convaincue.

Elle regagna sa salle de classe, et s'assit à l'endroit habituel, aux côtés de son amie Alya, derrière Adrien et Nino. Si les premières heures de cours passaient horriblement lentement, elle relativisait en se disant que cela lui permettait d'admirer sans se priver le dos du blondinet pour qui elle avait un béguin sans pareille. Les deux heures de physique passèrent, avec leur enseignante qui divaguait toujours autant. Puis il y eut les deux heures de français, toujours aussi ennuyant. Lorsque la sonnerie de la pause déjeuner retentit, Marinette et Alya retrouvèrent au self Adrien et Nino qui partageaient leur repas elles s'assirent à leur table, Alya força le destin pour que Marinette se retrouvât assise à côté du blondinet, ce qui manqua de lui faire faire un arrêt cardiaque. Elle comprenait que son amie l'aidait à faire avancer sa relation avec l'adolescent, il y avait toujours ce gigantesque mur entre eux qu'elle ne parvenait à briser.

« Je me demande pourquoi on ne voit plus l'assistante, lança Nino en levant les yeux au ciel comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. Ça fait deux semaines quand même. Vous croyez qu'elle a arrêté ?

– Ce serait bizarre, non ? souleva Adrien en buvant une gorgée d'eau. Comme ça, du jour au lendemain ?

– Et puis, c'est elle qui a nos copies, ajouta Alya. Si elle avait vraiment arrêté, elle les aurait rendues à Madame Bustier, et on les aurait récupérées depuis le temps.

– Bah, en attendant ça veut dire que l'exposé est en suspens, et ça m'arrange bien ! »

Nino s'étira sur sa chaise, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Il fallait dire que cette histoire d'exposé ne l'avait aucunement enchanté, et se dire qu'il y échappait le réconfortait.

Marinette, de son côté, n'avait rien dit, et se perdait dans ses pensées. Une assistante de langues qui cessait subitement de se présenter, c'était louche, évidemment. Mais, et s'il s'agissait d'un simple congé maladie ?

« Peut-être qu'elle est malade, ou qu'elle a eu un accident qui nécessite qu'elle soit en arrêt, proposa Adrien comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de la jeune fille, qui le dévisageait à présent avec étonnement tant la synchronicité de leurs esprits la surprenait. En tout cas j'espère qu'elle ira rapidement mieux… »

Il fut interrompu en plein milieu de sa phrase par des cris venant de la cour intérieure du collège. À les entendre, cela ressemblait à une nouvelle attaque du Papillon. Tous les quatre se levèrent brusquement afin de se rendre sur les lieux de l'attaque et, dans le cas de Marinette et Adrien, de découvrir à quel ennemi ils avaient à faire.

Il s'agissait d'un enseignant qu'ils ne connaissaient que de visage et de nom – monsieur Grenier, professeur de musique – changé en un homme-orchestre, il pouvait mettre à profit ses instruments afin d'envoûter ses victimes et les contrôler, ou bien les capturer et les y enfermer, lui assurant une meilleure emprise sur elles.

« Fuyons, et cachons-nous, proposa Adrien. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on se fasse avoir ! »

Tous acquiescèrent, et si Nino et Alya partirent en direction de la salle des casiers, Adrien et Marinette se ruèrent chacun de leur côté vers les toilettes, afin d'ordonner à leurs kwamis de les transformer pour pouvoir se battre.

Ladybug fit son apparition en premier, rapidement rattrapée par Chat Noir.

« Besoin d'un coup de patte ? demanda ce dernier avec amusement en voyant sa comparse lutter contre une horde de collégiens envoûtés.

– Chaton, c'est _vraiment_ pas le moment ! Tu vois bien qu'on a du pain sur la planche !

– Bien sûr, ma lady. Je voulais juste que tu me le demandes gentiment. »

D'un coup de bâton, il repoussa leurs ennemis mais leur nombre surprenant les rattrapait rapidement, et ils eurent à peine le temps de reprendre leur souffle qu'il leur fallut à nouveau se débattre contre eux tandis que l'homme-orchestre préparait au loin son meilleur solo afin de les capturer, ou envoûter, c'était au choix.

« On y arrivera pas à deux. Il faut que j'aille chercher de l'aide. Tu penses pouvoir tenir en m'attendant ?

– Au pire j'irai me tapir dans l'obscurité afin de guetter ma proie, répondit-il avec amusement. Fonce, je les occupe en t'attendant !

– Merci ! »

Elle dégaina son yoyo et s'échappa hors de l'enceinte du collège jusqu'à trouver un endroit où se dé-transformer en sécurité, et entreprit de faire le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Maître Fu en courant. Elle n'avait pas bien loin, ça devrait aller.

Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux ce matin-là, aux alentours de midi, Valentine avait ressenti un mal-être jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. L'espace dans le lit qu'avait occupé Thomas pendant la nuit était vide, et c'était pour le mieux. Une envie de vomir la prenait dès que son esprit se remémorait les événements de la veille, et il lui fallait lutter afin de ne pas succomber à la tentation de saigner pour changer ce sur quoi il se focalisait constamment.

Elle avait pris une rapide douche elle voulait quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Elle enfila prestement les vêtements de la veille, et prit la direction de son appartement. Cependant, sans qu'elle ne le réalisât, ses pas la menaient vers l'Anticafé. À quoi bon ? Elle n'avait rien de ce qu'il lui fallait pour travailler.

Elle croisa un visage familier alors qu'elle s'approchait de la maison du vieux Chinois, et elle eut un instant d'hésitation pendant lequel elle se figea lorsqu'elle reconnut Marinette qui courait à toute allure sur le trottoir. Elle vit l'adolescente s'arrêter devant la porte d'entrée, et sonner.

Instinctivement, elle se cacha hors de sa vue, dissimulée par le coin de la maison au croisement d'une ruelle sous-jacente. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Certes cette gamine l'intriguait, mais ce n'était pas une raison d'épier…

_Attends une minute._ Pourquoi n'était-elle pas au collège ?

« Marinette ! s'exclama le vieillard en la découvrant sur son seuil. Entre vite, viens ! »

Le bruit des voix lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait sous la fenêtre – ouverte ! – de la pièce où ils se trouvaient, le salon chinois. Elle entendit un cliquetis, comme si on appuyait sur les boutons d'un vieux mécanisme, puis il y eut comme un bruit de frottements de panneaux métalliques. Elle devina au son que l'un d'eux se saisit d'un objet en bois, et qu'il l'ouvrit, puisqu'il y eut à nouveau de bruits de frottements, mais cette fois comme si les tiroirs d'une commode boisée s'ouvraient.

« Marinette Dupain-Cheng, annonça solennellement la voix du vieillard. Choisis un allié de confiance pour t'aider dans cette mission. »

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ?_

« Une fois la mission achevée, tu devras reprendre le Miraculous, et me le ramener.

– J'aurais besoin du renard pour créer une illusion permettant de le distraire, dit Marinette en réfléchissant à haute voix. Si je fais appel à Carapace en plus, on pourra faire diversion à quatre… »

Il y eut un bref silence, puis elle reprit la parole avec affolement.

« Chat Noir m'attend ! Je dois me dépêcher !

– Bonne chance Marinette. Fais attention à toi.

– Merci Maître Fu ! Comptez sur moi ! »

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et un bruit de pas s'approchait d'elle. Elle fit mine de marcher dans la ruelle, vers la sortie quelques mètres plus loin débouchant sur une rue très empruntée, et se cacha derrière une benne à ordures lorsqu'elle sentit que l'adolescente s'engouffrait elle aussi dans cette ruelle. Elle risqua un œil, curieuse de ce qui allait se passer.

« _Tiki, transforme-moi !_ »

Il y eut un éclair vif de lumière, et à l'endroit où se tenait Marinette quelques secondes plus tôt se trouvait à présent Ladybug.

Valentine en resta bouche bée. Cela l'étonnait, tout en ne la surprenant pas réellement. Elle avait déjà vu des interviews de Ladybug sur le _Ladyblog_ que tenait la fille Césaire, et en effet sa voix lui disait quelque chose, mais elle n'avait jamais réellement percuté. Voilà qui était curieux, et particulièrement jouissif.

Les pensées jaillissaient dans son esprit, les voix s'élevaient et elle était incapable d'y mettre de l'ordre. Il lui fallait rentrer, il lui fallait réfléchir à tout ceci.

Alors qu'elle courrait jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, un large sourire illuminait son visage.

_Elle savait qui était à l'origine de ses problèmes, et elle savait comment prendre sa revanche_.

« Rena Rouge, Carapace, voici vos Miraculous. Aidez-nous à gagner ce combat.

– Compte sur moi, Ladybug, souffla Alya en enfilant le pendentif que lui tendait l'héroïne.

– Je ferai de mon mieux, » ajouta Nino en passant sa main à travers le bracelet.

Tous deux récitèrent l'incantation afin de se transformer Nino s'adressa à Wayzz, le kwami de la tortue, et Alya à Trixx et tous deux apparurent ainsi sous leur apparence de super-héros. Rena Rouge, l'alter-ego d'Alya, ressemblait à un renard un justaucorps de couleur orangée s'étendait en une sorte queue-de-pie à la forme d'une queue de renard, de fines bottes de couleur noire remontaient le long de ses jambes, et de longues oreilles s'étendaient sur le haut de son crâne. Un masque orange et blanc recouvrait ses yeux ambrés, et une flûte était fermement maintenue sur ses hanches. À ses côtés se dressait fermement Carapace sa combinaison de couleur verte recouvrait son visage sous la forme d'une capuche, accompagnée d'un masque noir dissimulant ses yeux. Cinq plaques de forme hexagonales, une sixième de forme triangulaire, et de la couleur de la malachite se mirent à briller sur son torse, tandis qu'un bouclier d'une teinte proche apparut dans son dos sa forme rappela grandement celle de la carapace d'une tortue, et il devenait clair quel était le kwami enchâssé dans son Miraculous. Ils connaissaient l'identité de leur partenaire bien qu'elles dussent rester secrètes, les circonstances avaient fait que Ladybug avait dû le leur remettre en même temps à l'occasion d'une lutte contre leur ennemi. Tous deux étaient dignes de confiance, et ne feraient aucune gaffe, ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

Non loin d'eux, Chat Noir occupait comme il le pouvait l'homme-orchestre, évitant ses attaques du mieux qu'il pouvait en tentant le plus possible de ne pas se faire toucher lorsqu'il vit arriver les renforts, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage, et il sentit une décharge d'énergie parcourir son corps, le préparant pour un second round contre son ennemi, mais cette fois-ci à quatre contre un.

Ladybug jetait des regards appuyés sur leur adversaire, tout en repoussant les possédés qui tentaient de les stopper, à la recherche de l'indice ultime qui lui révélerait le bon endroit à frapper pour faire cesser cette folie. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'accordéon maintenu sur le torse de l'homme, et sur les touches duquel il pianotait violemment afin de contrôler ses possédés.

« Dites, lança-t-elle en attachant quelques ennemis avec le fil de son yo-yo, monsieur Grenier il serait pas accordéoniste ?

– Je crois bien que oui, lui répondit Carapace en repoussant un énième assaut d'un coup de bouclier. Pourquoi ?

– Je pense que j'ai trouvé ! »

Elle afficha un large sourire, et cria l'incantation nécessaire à l'activation de son pouvoir spécial, une capacité à usage unique par transformation, qui lui permettait la plupart du temps de tourner l'issue du combat en sa faveur. Son _lucky charm_ lui permettait d'obtenir un objet crucial dans la résolution de leur problème, et cette fois-ci ne devait pas faire exception. Prenant la forme d'une corde rouge à pois noirs, elle devina aisément comment en faire usage. Un plan se forma dans sa tête.

1\. Attacher un groupe de possédés entre eux avec cette corde en les leurrant avec le _mirage_ de Rena Rouge.

2\. Les envoyer sur l'homme-orchestre pour le déstabiliser et l'écraser sous leur poids.

3\. Utiliser le _cataclysme_ de Chat Noir pour détruire l'accordéon dans lequel se loge très certainement l'akuma.

4\. Purifier ledit akuma.

Et éventuellement utiliser la _protection_ de Carapace si le besoin – ou plutôt la nécessité – s'en faisait sentir. Oui, c'était parfait.

Elle communiqua son plan à ses acolytes, qui acquiescèrent. Le leurre de Rena Rouge, prenant la forme de doubles des quatre héros, fit tourner quelques possédés en bourrique afin de les ligoter plus facilement, et Chat Noir joua l'appât pour attirer l'attention de l'homme-orchestre afin de l'assaillir de sous-fifres impotents. Une fois l'individu à terre, il usa de son pouvoir de destruction afin de changer en poussière l'arme, de laquelle s'extirpa un papillon aux ailes violacées, que Ladybug s'empressa de capturer avec son yo-yo afin de le purifier de l'emprise du Papillon. Il en ressortir blanc et lumineux, et s'envola paisiblement hors de l'enceinte du collège.

Elle lança alors dans les airs son _lucky charm_, qui se changea en une nuée de coccinelles qui vinrent effacer toutes traces du combat qui venait d'avoir lieu les personnes possédées reprirent leur apparence d'origine, de même que la personne qui avait été akumatisée. Le pauvre professeur était complètement désorienté, et Ladybug vint le rassurer amicalement. Puis elle dut s'en aller prestement, elle et ses compagnons n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps avant de perdre leur apparence de héros ; elle raccompagna Rena Rouge et Carapace dans les vestiaires, loin des autres, et Chat Noir s'éloigna vers les toilettes situées à l'étage. Chacun se dé-transforma, à l'exception de l'héroïne de la coccinelle, et le couple de héros à temps partiel rendit à leur mentor à peine plus âgée qu'eux leurs bijoux magiques. Elle les remercia avec un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage, et leur affirma une fois de plus qu'elle reviendrait vers eux si par malheur le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Elle empoigna son yoyo, et l'ouvrit afin de révéler la poche dimensionnelle dans laquelle elle stockait les Miraculous qu'elle devait apporter aux alliés auxquels elle faisait appel, afin d'y déposer le pendentif et le bracelet.

« À la prochaine ! » s'exclama-t-elle en l'envoyant à travers la fenêtre afin de l'accrocher à un toit voisin, avant de prendre la fuite dans les airs.

Elle finit sa course quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, lorsqu'elle descendit dudit toit afin de se cacher entre deux poubelles afin de se dé-transformer à son tour. Tikki s'extirpa des boucles d'oreilles dans un soupir de soulagement dissimulant une pointe d'épuisement qui n'échappa à l'oreille attentive de Marinette. Elle lui tendit un macaron qu'elle avait cuisiné la veille afin que le kwami reprît des forces l'utilisation de son pouvoir spécial lui ôtait une grande quantité de magie, qui nécessitait du repos et un ravitaillement après les cinq minutes de battement auxquelles les porteurs avaient droit avant de reprendre de force leur apparence normale. Une seule utilisation du pouvoir par transformation était extrêmement limité, et parfois Marinette souhaitait grandement avoir la capacité de l'utiliser autant qu'il le fallait. Elle s'était bon nombre de fois interrogée quant aptitudes cachées de ces bijoux magiques était-ce possible d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'elle pût utiliser son _lucky charm_ plusieurs fois en une transformation ? Ce serait idéal, d'autant plus qu'elle avait déjà connaissance de la capacité de faire changer le kwami d'élément, permettant d'affronter des ennemis sous l'eau ou dans un monde glacial notamment. Alors elle nourrissait l'espoir d'un jour pouvoir développer ses capacités jusqu'à atteindre ce premier but auquel elle aspirait.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Tikki, qui la pressa de se rendre chez le gardien des Miraculous afin de lui rapporter les bijoux, ce qu'elle se pressa de faire un rapide saut dans une gare de métro et elle se retrouva en route vers la demeure du vieillard. Elle ne prêta pas attention à ses environs – ce que personne ne fait lorsqu'il est dans un endroit familier, mais qu'elle aurait dû faire cette fois-ci sans qu'elle ne sût pourquoi – et se dépêcha de frapper à la porte de la maison. Le vieillard lui ouvrit, tout sourire, satisfait de la réussite de sa mission. Elle entra dans la demeure, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et prit place à genoux devant la table basse, tandis que Fu lui préparait une tasse de thé vert, comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

« Grâce à Carapace et Rena Rouge, nous avons pu mettre notre ennemi hors service. Merci Maître.

– Je suis content pour vous. Tant que vous continuez à faire du bon travail et utilisez les Miraculous à bon escient, je serai fier de vous tous. »

Il s'approcha du gramophone, et s'accroupit devant. Le côté de la base octogonale de l'objet, finement sculpté, affichait des motifs floraux, à l'exception de celui qui se tenait juste sous ses yeux, où reposaient deux figures de dragon, gueules ouvertes, tenant en équilibre dans celles-ci un long écriteau comportant en gravure un mot chinois auquel il ne prêtait plus attention depuis le temps qu'il posait ses yeux dessus. Leurs yeux, semblables à des rubis luisant à la lumière du jour, leur donnait un aspect terrifiant qui ôtait toute envie de s'approcher de l'objet sous peine d'éveiller leur courroux, mais lui s'en moquait il connaissait bien trop cet objet et ces figures pour éprouver la quelconque crainte. Il se contenta de presser les deux yeux, dont la pierre colorée s'enfonça dans la sculpture le panneau à l'inscription en sinogrammes coulissa, en laissant apparaître un autre où se trouvaient des boutons, neuf en tout, étalés sur deux rangées, cinq en haut et quatre en bas. Il en pressa trois d'entre eux dans un ordre spécifique dont Marinette n'avait pas connaissance, et la partie supérieure du gramophone pivota avant de s'ouvrir, révélant une boîte en bois sombre de forme aussi octogonale que l'objet dans lequel elle était dissimulée. Il souleva le couvercle de cette boîte, révélant plusieurs emplacements supposés accueillir d'autres bijoux de la même nature que celui qu'il y rangea il gardait toujours le bracelet de la tortue à son poignet. Plusieurs emplacements étaient vides, et cette constatation l'irritait à chaque fois, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

« Est-ce que Chat Noir vous a transmis sa réponse ? demanda Marinette d'un air hésitant, son teint prenant une couleur pourpre à cause de sa gêne.

– Malheureusement non, je suis navré. Peut-être devrais-tu essayer de lui parler la prochaine fois que vous devrez vous battre ?

– J'y penserai… »

Tikki, qui s'était absentée quelques instants pour rendre visite à ses camarades kwamis résidant dans la boîte à bijoux, reparut en s'extirpant du dispositif d'amplification du gramophone, suivie par Wayzz, le kwami enchâssé dans le Miraculous de la Tortue de taille semblable à celle de la divinité coccinelle, son corps était de couleur vert pâle, et il posait ses pupilles émeraude baignant dans une étendue de la couleur de la moutarde. Sur son dos reposait une carapace à peine plus petite que sa propre tête. Tous deux voletaient en riant gaiement, et se rapprochaient de leurs porteurs en tournoyant.

« Marinette, il faut qu'on revienne plus souvent ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de raconter toutes nos aventures à mes frères et sœurs !

– Ne t'en fais pas Tikki, à l'occasion nous reviendrons, si le Maître est d'accord. »

En face, le vieillard acquiesça, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Il était toujours ravi de recevoir de la visite.

« Oh, à ce propos, fit-il en se relevant et en s'approchant de nouveau de la cachette de la Miracle Box, j'ai reçu la visite d'une nouvelle voisine il y a peu, une charmante jeune femme. Elle semblait grandement intéressée par mon gramophone.

– Est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle a pu deviner ce que vous y cachiez ?

– C'est impossible, j'avais formellement interdit à Wayzz de se montrer, je lui ai ordonné de rejoindre les autres. Elle n'aurais jamais pu comprendre, quand bien même eût-elle été perspicace. »

Il y eut un silence pesant entre eux, Fu était exaspéré, et un peu stressé, Marinette le devinait.

« De toute manière, personne ne trouverait la combinaison, c'est trop bien caché, » conclut-il fermement, comme pour se rassurer.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent, durant lesquels la pression retomba. Après une nouvelle tasse de thé partagée, leurs sourires revinrent sur leurs visages et leurs rires animèrent la pièce. Enfin, lorsque le téléphone de Marinette sonna, affichant sur l'écran une photo de sa mère, qui l'appelait pour savoir quand serait-elle de retour chez eux pour déjeuner, elle s'excusa et prit congé du gardien des Miraculous.

Passant le seuil de la maison, discutant avec Tikki comme à son habitude, elle se fit une réflexion à voix haute, sans se douter que Valentine l'épiait toujours.

« Tout de même, articula-t-elle d'un air songeur, un gramophone, c'est peu commun, tu ne penses pas ? À sa place je les cacherais ailleurs… »

Valentine se tournait et retournait dans son lit, étouffée par la couette dont la chaleur lui serrait la gorge. Elle pensait et repensait à cette conversation qu'elle avait épiée, au départ accidentellement, puis complètement consciemment. Après tout, n'importe qui animé par ce même désir de vengeance qui brûlait en elle aurait agi de cette manière tomber par _pur hasard_ sur le coupable et trouver une manière de réaliser sa vengeance était le plus beau hasard qui fût.

Les pensées la hantaient, les unes après les autres. Certaines se tournaient vers la dernière image qu'elle avait de son père, et serraient son cœur et son estomac sous l'émotion. La rage prenait alors place, celle à l'égard de cette incompétente à cause de qui tout s'était produit, et son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines elle sentait ses sourcils se froncer et chacun des muscles de son visage se contracter jusqu'à former une grimace furieuse. Puis il y avait un apaisement, une sorte de calme serein, une inspiration profonde suivie d'une expiration qui vidait ses poumons, comme une purge de son esprit expulsant les émotions négatives.

_Bon sang, reprends-toi un peu_.

Elle se tourna sur le côté gauche, son visage se tourna contre le mur sur lequel elle devinait quelques photos affichées dans la pénombre. Une faible lumière s'y reflétait en un trait clair aux airs de fantôme venu hanter sa nuit et son esprit. Mais le mal était fait, et elle ne pouvait plus ne plus y penser. Elle savait où frapper et à peu près comment, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance ?

Si elle mettait la main sur un de ces bijoux, elle pouvait mener sa vengeance sans problème. Elle pouvait sûrement brouiller les pistes, se trouver un repaire afin de protéger son quotidien, c'était possible. C'était parfaitement possible.

Elle se redressa dans son lit et alluma sa lampe de chevet.

Elle se saisit de son téléphone portable, et appuya le bouton d'allumage, qui fit s'afficher son fond d'écran de verrouillage, une photo que sa mère avait autrefois prise de son père et d'elle-même, sur les champs de Mars, la dame de fer se dressant dans toute sa splendeur en arrière-plan. L'horloge digitale affichait une heure cinquante-trois, et cette heure-ci comportait beaucoup trop de chiffres impairs pour qu'elle se recouchât. Elle se mit debout, enfila prestement ses chaussons sans réellement en avoir envie, et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, où elle noua ses cheveux ondulés en un chignon châtain, avant de se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Elle frotta le savon de Marseille au parfum de lavande contre sa peau, faisant s'élever la mousse, avant de le rincer à l'eau froide cela la réveilla immédiatement. Elle essuya l'eau d'un revers de serviette, et bailla.

Comment passer inaperçue dans la nuit, et qui plus était pendant une infiltration tout à fait illégale ? La réponse tombait sous le sens elle tira de son armoire un ensemble de vêtements sombres, et enfila avec hâte un jean noir et un haut à manches longues assez épais d'une couleur toute aussi foncée. Elle n'avait pas de quoi cacher son visage, tant pis. De toute manière, il n'y aurait aucune caméra de surveillance à l'intérieur. Il fallait juste paraître naturelle dans les rues, et pour ça elle n'avait aucune difficulté. Elle enfila une veste, sauta dans ses baskets, et ferma doucement derrière elle la porte d'entrée de son appartement.

Prochain arrêt : le lieu du crime.


End file.
